The Drabble Series: Renora
by boopingsloth
Summary: 100 drabbles with Renora, from the sugary sweet to the remarkably random! Quick reads for those needing a Renora fix!
1. Chapter 1

I know I need to update Anything for Love, but I promise, I am working on it! There's a little bit of a block, but I'm hoping to have it finished and edited by the end of the week. In the meantime, if I have to write to get the inspiration, I have drabbles! I hope you enjoy, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Love**_

There was no one, absolutely no one, that Nora loved more than Ren. He was the one who was always there, her best friend, the only family she had left… the one person who mattered more than anything else in the whole world.

If she ever needed someone, Nora knew who to go to. And if Ren needed to talk, or someone to remind him he wasn't alone, Nora was there. He made her food, she fixed ripped seams and patched clothes when he trained a little too hard.

And if the nightmares came back, they had each other to hold onto until they regained control, and remembered that not everything was lost.

They were connected. They kept each other sane, and happy, and _alive_ , until they might as well been one person. Until neither one could imagine living life without the other.

There wasn't anyone Nora _could_ love more than Ren. But it wasn't that kind of love, it wasn't love-love…

Not yet.

* * *

I'm hoping to do at least three drabbles a week, and I do have a list of 100 set up, but if you want to send in a prompt, feel free! You'll get credit for the idea, and I'll put a priority on them as they come in! Thanks so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is drabble number two! I had this one written already, but with the two big projects due and about 4 hours sleep _**total**_ in 2 days time, I completely forgot to put it up… I do have a suggestion that will be the next chapter that I'm working on right now as well! I hope you all enjoy, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Hate**_

Life would be easier if Ren could just hate Nora. It would certainly be more relaxed, and a great deal quieter.

He wouldn't have to worry about syrup going missing, or drunk as easily as if it were water. That would actually save him money to use on something –anything- useful.

There wouldn't be the heart-wrenching jabs of fear when she was being attacked, or performing one of many death-defying tricks she was fond of. Ren was relatively sure those alone were taking years off of his life.

Not to mention the lost hours he could have spent training, instead of following her around for pranks or insane ideas.

He wouldn't have a partner that practically read his mind to support him.

He wouldn't have someone to that could, and did, read him like a book, and always knew how to make him smile.

He wouldn't have someone to remind him life wasn't always serious, and knew that for the most part, everything was _good_.

Life would be easier, Ren thought to himself, tucking Nora into her own bed with a smile. Much easier, but there was no way he could ever find it in himself to hate her.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! If you have a drabble idea that you want seen, don't be afraid to let me know! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

This prompt came from Israel Pena, so thanks so much! I hope this turned out the way you were hoping! I hope everyone enjoys and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Dance Competition**_

Only Nora could have convinced him to do something like this. Ren would never have willingly chosen to be in the mass of people, dancing non-stop for hours, if it weren't for her.

"But you have a great sense of rhythm Ren! Besides, it's for a _lifetime supply of syrup_! Can you imagine how much syrup that is? We could have pancakes _forever_!"

Absently, Ren shifted so that he wouldn't step on some poor soul that was practically melted onto the floor. Seven hours of non-stop dancing had already wiped out most of the competition; more would drop and be eliminated very soon. Ren could see the exhaustion on everyone's faces, even those who were still smiling… exhaustion that he felt as well.

However, he could see Nora on the sidelines cheering, jumping up and down excitedly. He couldn't just collapse, not with her right there, watching his every move. Nora was counting on him, even if it was for something slightly ridiculous.

Down to four people still dancing, and Ren kept looking over to his partner, gathering the motivation to keep going… to win a lifetime supply of syrup Nora would drink like water, without any restraint.

One thing was certain: There would have to be some limits. Even when Ren won, he would not be making pancakes every day to go with that syrup!

* * *

I have a couple more prompts that I'll be working on tomorrow, and of course, I'll still be taking more if you have requests! I hope everyone enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm typing this up right before I go in to take a final. Because last minute studying won't help me and it's as good as it's gonna get (which is pretty bad, but I pass the class even if I completely fail this final so…) Anyway, thanks go to jasperthenoble for the idea; I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Dialogue**

"Hey. Hey. Hey!"

"Yes?"

"Could you make some pancakes?"

"We had pancakes yesterday."

"Aaaaand?"

"We agreed, pancakes are only once a week now."

"But…"

"If I make pancakes, that means you have to study."

"But that's not fair!"

"That's what we agreed on, after we ate nothing but pancakes for a week."

"…Then what about waffles?"

"What about waffles?"

"You could make waffles!"

"What is the difference between waffles and pancakes?"

"Waffles have syrup traps!"

"…I'm not making waffles just so you can drink the syrup. You do that already."

"I wouldn't be drinking it! I'd trap it and eat it, like a master hunter!"

"Are they worth hours in the library?"

"…No..."

"…If you at least read some of our assignment in Oobleck's class, I'll bake a cake."

"Really? Chocolate? The really good one you make?"

"…Yes."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I can't bake if you're sitting on me."

"But I can't read it without you here!"

"…Fine. Just for a little while."

"Kay! And then we can have pancakes tomorrow!"

* * *

And that's that! I'm gonna work on some more drabbles (requests still welcome btw) and such when I get home, but for now, I have about 4 minutes until final starts so… I hope you enjoyed and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I am officially done with my social psychology class, so, I figured, more drabbles! And other stuff since I have TWO HOURS before the bus shows up and I can go home and play my new-old GameCube and omg TalesandWindwakerandHarvestMoonandI'msoexcited! Yeah, no one cares about that… Okay, little longer than the others, but I couldn't stop it earlier...

Anyway, this was a prompt from jasperthenoble! I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Thirty Years**_

"Mom! That little brat you call my brother stuck gum in my hair!"

"She said that I look like a girl!"

"You do, you little beast!"

"Mom!"

"Okay, stop the screams!" The older woman swooped down, making just as much noise as her two children, ruffling the hair of the younger boy. "You do not look like a girl; you're just lucky you got my coloring! Otherwise I'd give you a pink streak to match your father's!"

"Mom, ew, no pink!" Utterly disgusted, the boy tried to get at his sister, thwarted by his mother tightening her grip.

"And you can just chop the gum out! Your hair can be short like mine!"

"Oh, gross Mom! You haven't changed your hair since you were like… seventeen. It's not even in fashion anymore!" The girl complained, eyeing her mother's shoulder length orange hair. "Hair like Aunt Pyrrha's is popular now! And I'll never get a date to the dance if I have hair like yours!"

"Hey, now…"

"Go try freezing it with some ice," The man coming in tapped his daughter on the shoulder, pointing to the kitchen. "It should chip off. If not, peanut butter should help."

"Fine… and you…" The girl pointed at her younger brother, eyes narrowed. "I will get even. When Mom isn't around…"

"You'll get some kind of creative revenge and then I'll have to join the prank war. Go get the gum before I get scissors. And you," The woman didn't let the boy escape so quickly. "No more gum in hair, or you get a whole head of pink, got it?"

Seeing him relent, she kissed the top of his head before letting him run off, laughing easily at the disgusted look on his face before looking at her husband.

"Oh, come on Ren! Who else am I going to mess with if I'm not allowed to mess with my children! I can't even do pink in our daughter's hair, since pink is so 'not in'!" Mimicking their eldest, sounding like a teenager herself, made Ren laugh quietly.

"You still do mine." He tugged the strip as a reminder, raising an eyebrow expertly.

"Yeah, but you cut your hair! I miss playing with the ponytail!" Nora pouted, standing on her toes to mess with Ren's now clean-cut hair. "Why'd you let Jaune convince you to cut it?"

"Because…" Ren leaned down to kiss Nora quickly. "I don't have to use my hair as an excuse to get you this close anymore."

"Lame!" But Nora was grinning as she linked their fingers together. "Hey… isn't it a little quiet?"

A loud crash from the kitchen had both of them wincing before walking towards whatever new chaos was about to ensue.

* * *

I know the prompt really said what they'd look like in thirty years, and I will gladly do an appearance one too if you want, but I heard thirty years and… well, this came out. Because I can totally see them being an adorable couple with kids in the future and kids like theirs have to be chaotic.

No, they have no names because I couldn't figure names out. Up for a vote? Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I had the one final today, slept, played some Gamecube, and started to write up another drabble! And since I had it, I figured, let's post it up before I get too busy to do so! This is one from my list! I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Tired**_

"I'm so tired! Ren! We've been walking for hours!" Nora was pouting as she followed her best friend, not sure where they were going. She just wanted to go home, and have her cake, and blow out her birthday candles and have fun!

"It's been ten minutes," As usual Ren cut through her exaggerations, reaching out to take her hand and move her faster. Even at eight, he was leading her around easily, as if it were nothing at all.

"Maybe, but I've been up for hours and hours and hours!" There had been presents for her to hunt down after all! "I'm sleepy!"

Ren looked at her silently before crouching down as an invitation. Nora squealed when she recognized the offer of a piggyback ride, jumping on Ren's back easily.

They were getting too big for this, and Nora was much harder to carry now, but for today, all was good. They were together, it was her birthday, and even if she was tired, Ren would always do whatever he could to make it better!

She didn't need a present from Ren though, even though she knew that he had one hidden under his bed for her. As long as they could be together like this, every day would be amazing!

* * *

For anyone who wanted kiddy!Renora friendship… I hope you enjoyed! If you have anything you want to read about, let me know and I'll drabble about it! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

This prompt was really fun to do! It's just one of many headcanons I have for this, but this one seemed like fun and more from Ren's POV, which I haven't done very much of! The prompt came from jasperthenoble, so I own absolutely nothing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **First Meeting**_

If there was one thing he hated, it was meeting new people. He was too quiet, too bookworm-ish, too _strange_ to really mix into the crowds, especially those his own age. His peers thought it was a freak, and adults treated him like some kind of doll.

To say Ren had been dreading the first day of school was an understatement.

There he was, standing by the school gate alone, having convinced his parents to leave him there. If they'd been there, they would have made him talk to people, and then it would have been even more awkward.

And even then, he still wouldn't make friends, so the awkwardness would…

"Hi!" There was suddenly a little girl standing in front of him, looking as if she'd dressed herself that morning. Had her parents even looked at their child before they left? That pink was almost blinding, and her orange hair was flipping out in every direction…

The girl was still grinning, though she was obviously confused by his silence. That was fine with Ren, because he was confused that she was even talking to him. She tugged on his sleeve, blinking owlishly. "Hello? Are you lost? Are you still sleeping?"

Ren glanced down to where the girl was still tugging on his sleeve, then back at the girl. "I'm awake…"

"Okay, good! I was hoping I wasn't talking to a sleeping person! I do that all the time at the home, and everyone says I talk too much! Do I talk too much?"

Yes, but that was fine. He didn't talk at all. They balanced out the scale.

"I'm Nora! Nora Valkyrie!" She was finally getting around to introducing herself, grinning easily, almost looking… relieved? But that made no sense, because someone as open as her should make friends easily… right?

"Lie Ren…"

"Ren? Nice to meet you! I…" Nora was cut off when the teacher came over, telling them that class was starting and they had to make it to the classroom. The patronizing way that she tried to be cheerful when she obviously wasn't was grating, but Nora didn't seem to notice, babbling to the teacher as all three walked to the building.

"I'm soooo happy! This place seems fun, and I met Ren, and we're gonna be best friends forever!" Ren didn't think he'd done anything to make her think that, but still… there was something warm about the way those words made him feel.

He'd have to talk to Nora again later… maybe they really could be friends!

* * *

I like kiddy!Renora stuff! They make me happy because they're adorable little cinnamon buns, and they are my babies. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if there's something you really liked or want to see, and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Honestly, the minute I got this prompt, I knew what I had to do. Mostly because I haven't done this same thing… totally. Never in my life. *total lie* Thanks to jasperthenoble for the prompt; I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

Also, to anyone going through finals... hope they're all going alright for you guys!

* * *

 _ **Pancakes**_

"So, you just mix it like… Nora!" Ren took the spoon away from his partner before she dipped it into the pancake mix. "You won't have pancakes if you eat all the makings."

"But it smelt so good!" Nora glanced at her bowl, then at Ren's. "Hey, how come yours isn't all lumpy like mine?"

"Because I mixed mine," Ren pointed out, wondering how she'd convinced him to teach her how to make pancakes. Granted, it would stop her from asking him all the time, but…

"Oh! Let me do mine!" Ren winced as Nora went after her bowl, spilling some of the mix out on collision, and more as she mixed rather… enthusiastically.

He knew there was a reason that he always did the cooking. Nora's enthusiasm was great, but not in the kitchen. Making sure his mix wasn't getting ruined, Ren followed behind Nora, cleaning up most of the mess.

"And then it cooks!" Exhausted, and not even sure why, Ren watched Nora plop mix onto the pan. It was too much, but at least it would take longer to cook. More time for him to prepare himself for the next part. "Hey, when do you flip it?"

"You should see the sides… Nora, it's not ready yet." Eyeing the way her hands went to the spatula, Ren tapped her hand. "It'll look more solid, and bubbles will start forming at the edges. You just have to be patient."

Patience wasn't her strong suit, but pancakes were calling. He could almost see the struggle going on inside of his partner. "I'm going to clean more. Do not flip the pancake the moment I walk away."

"A-Okay!" Nora saluted, nodding quickly. Ren waited a moment to see if there was anything else before deciding to trust her. She wouldn't risk the pancakes…

He didn't even have two minutes before he felt something collide with the back of his head, and heard Nora's gasp.

"I'm so… s-so…" He didn't have to turn around to know that she was laughing. He'd recognize that sound anywhere. "S-so sorry! I… I was just trying that cool flip thing you do with the pan and…"

Here she lost control of herself, and she was cackling gleefully as Ren wiped pancake mix out of his hair.

This had been a mistake. Not horrible, like the time Nora thought it was a good idea to drive after watching a car chase on tv, but a mistake nonetheless.

He wasn't letting her back in his kitchen anytime soon.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't hit anyone in the head with the pancake when I tried to flip it, but it kinda flew over my shoulder and hit the dishwasher. Still a mistake. Maybe there is a reason my mom doesn't let me do anything but baking without supervision in there… Anyway, thanks so much for reading; I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to drop in a request, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, another drabble! I figured, three hours early for work, two days of babysitting, and one drabble story to update, and I have a bit of freedom! This prompt was from jasperthenoble, so I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Fatal Dentistry**_

"No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Nora, you had to know something was wrong. You eat a diet of sugar, acidic drinks, and other various…"

"I do not have cavities! My teeth are fine; that dentist is wrong!" Nora crossed her arms, and Ren had to hold back a sigh. She had that look on her face, the one that promised pain if he continued to fight her.

"The x-rays aren't wrong. You have…"

"There is no way he's sticking a drill in my mouth! I don't care how much anesthesia he shot into me, I'm…" Nora stopped to look up at the roof curiously. "Were there always sparkly lights up there?"

That was all he'd needed to wait for. Nora's classic reaction to painkillers: seeing sparkly things by the lights. Now, the dentist just needed to come in and drill what needed drilling before it wore off…

However, even distracted by the painkillers, Nora saw the drill and reacted. By the end of it, the poor unsuspecting dentist was slumped on the floor, his assistant pinned to the wall, and the rest of the office in complete chaos.

Ren sighed as Nora clung to the back of his shirt, hissing at the drill as if it would come alive and come after her. "Nora… a trip to the dentist shouldn't be fatal to people."

"Well, they shouldn't stick power tools in my mouth!" Nora stuck her tongue out and kicked a chair for good measure. She paused to giggle when the chair reflected the light, and then tried to tug Ren out of the room.

He allowed it, knowing it was probably for the best. If they stayed any longer, the dentist might _really_ understand why Ren had been so worried about him.

* * *

Anyone else hate the dentist, or is it just me? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, have happy holidays, and feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So, this prompt came from Israel Pena and I had more fun writing it than I should have... sad+ships=happy me? I don't know... I hope you all enjoy, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Loss and Comfort**_

It was gone. Everything. Everyone. That feeling of safety, of everything being _right_ … Nora sobbed into her hands, curled in a ball in the corner, seemingly invisible. Everyone was crying, or outside to survey all the damage, and one little girl was easily forgotten.

Ren sat behind her, eyeing his hands silently. So small and weak… if he'd been stronger… if he'd been able to fight, would his parents still be alive? Would Nora's?

Turning slightly, Ren watched his friend silently. For a moment, he envied her ability to cry; even now, he felt the need to hold in his emotions. To be reliable and independent and keep control until he was alone.

In the next moment, he took his hand and put it on Nora's shoulder, wanting nothing more than for her to stop crying. Not because it was a bad thing, but because crying didn't really fit her. Nora was for smiles, and for all the happy things in the world.

That was all the invitation she needed to collide into him, crying into his shoulder about the nightmare they had both lived through. She didn't need specifics to know that monsters had come and killed their parents, and she didn't need words. Ren sensed that what Nora needed was to know she wasn't alone –the same thing that he needed.

They sat there for a long time, curled into a corner at the inn, two small children against the world. It was there, among the rubble and other survivors that they promised to always be together, a family of their own creation. They didn't need anyone else, not as long as they had each other.

And Nora's tears stopped when they decided to become Hunters and Huntresses, strong enough to stop anything like this from happening ever again.

If it would make Nora better, if it would help her smile again, Ren would stay with her forever, no matter what.

()~~()~~()

And later that night, when they'd finally been noticed and taken to the orphanage, it was Nora who found Ren and chased the nightmares away.

* * *

There's the drabble! I hope you all enjoyed this, let me know what you think, and I will see you all in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn't sure if this was a prompt, but I saw snow globes in the review from claraowl and I had an idea and had to do it! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Snow globes**_

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Wheeeeeeeeee! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wheeee…"

"Nora!"

"…eeeeeee! Yes Ren?" Nora glanced over to her partner, grinning easily as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't break it."

"I won't!" Nora skipped over, plopping down next to Ren on the bed, shaking the snow globe in her hand vigorously. "Look! Isn't it pretty? And it swirls in sparkly colors, like wheeeee!"

Nora shook the snow globe again, swirling everything inside as fast as she could. "I wanna live inside a snow globe! It would be so fun! You could come too!"

"…thanks." Ren let Nora shake it one more time before covering her hands with his, nearly jolting with how cold they were. "Were you running around outside with this?"

"Of course! It's a _snow_ globe! I had to take it to the snow!" Nora grinned, not even blinking when Ren rubbed his hands quickly over hers. "What else was I supposed to do with it?"

"Put it on the shelf as decoration?" Ren suggested before he stood up. "I'll go make some hot chocolate. Put that away, and then grab marshmallows if you want them."

"Marshmallows?" Nora perked up immediately, dashing over to the shelf before Ren was even out of the room. "I'll be right there!"

She was almost to the kitchen before Nora sprinted over to the shelf again, poking the snow globe further back with a quiet "wheeee!"

Seconds after, she was practically teleporting over to Ren, demanding a giant marshmallow to go along with the minis. While Ren obeyed, Nora glanced over where the snow globe rested.

Snow globes were pretty... but living in one wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't hot chocolate to go with it!

* * *

That's that! I'm hoping to have something Christmas-y up in the next couple days, so if I don't post a drabble or mention updates on Anything for Love, I'm working on that! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I will see you guys next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

So, this is a prompt from my friend OtterOuji, and it's an idea we'd talked about before while discussing headcanons, and when he suggested it... I just had to. It was too much fun to pass up! I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Discovery**_

"What the- Nora, what are you doing?"

Nora skipped away from the indignant boy behind her, giggling manically. "I'm shocking people! Isn't it fun?"

"Not for me!"

Sticking her tongue out at the party pooper, Nora waved the fork in her hand cheerfully. "Well, it's awesome for me! Who's next? I could get her back for stealing my scarf… or him for putting gum in my hair… or her for trying to drag Ren off to…"

As she was talking, Ren walked by, snatching the fork out of her hand effortlessly. "No."

"…the festi… Ren! I need the fork!" Nora dashed after her best friend, trying to get the utensil back in vain. "I'm practicing with my semblance! I need the electricity!"

"You're not sticking forks into any more power outlets," Ren refused to give it back, handing it to a passing adult before grabbing Nora's hand. "And no, you're not going to chew electric wires or try to get caught in a storm."

"But Reeeeeeeeeeen! My semblance!" Nora whined, squeezing his hand in a plea. "I wanna practice!"

"…Later," Ren promised after a very long moment, squeezing her hand back. "But no more forks in outlets."

"Do I still get to shock people?" Nora negotiated with a bright grin, tilting her head to the side.

"Not if there's any pain involved," Ren was always good with a compromise, and Nora squealed quietly before engulfing him in a hug. She couldn't wait to make it into battle school and practice for real, but until then, Nora was going to have fun testing it as much as possible!

* * *

Yeah... pre-teen Nora shocking people with her semblance? I just had to! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

I am going to apologize in advance for the multiple chapters I'm going to post in a row for this... I got a bunch written and wanted to post them up (especially as the last one is Christmasy) before Santa delivers every kiddy's presents tonight. Anyway, this prompt came from jasperthenoble; I own nothing and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Adoption**_

"Shhhh! You have to be quiet, until we get to the dorm room, and then…"

"Nora."

The girl nearly leapt out of her skin, the bundle under her arm protesting loudly at the rough treatment. "Ren! You nearly scared me to death!"

Ren eyed his partner before looking at the package under her arm. It had been a long day, getting their dorm room in order and attempting to get to know the new teammates, and now here he was, making sure Nora wasn't doing something ridiculous.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, waiting until he saw the head wriggle out of the wrappings. "…Is that an Ursa?"

"….Noooooooo. Maybeeeeeee. Yes?" Nora lifted the small Grimm in front of her face, trying to look as cute as possible. "I met him before, during orientation! And he's really sweet, and he doesn't… okay, so he bit me _once_ , but he'd make an adorable pet! Come on Ren!"

It took Ren a long moment to fully process what Nora was talking about. She was fully dedicated to fighting Grimm, and was in the best school to learn the best ways to kill Grimm, and now she was just deciding she wanted one as a _pet_? "Nora… you realize where we are, don't you?"

"Yep! We're at Beacon, and we're going to become the best Hunters and Huntresses and kill lots of… _oooooooooooooooh_ ," Nora glanced down at the tiny Grimm in her arms before tightening her grip. "I guess… I should put him back?"

Ren looked at the pair, both of them with wide -and suddenly sad- eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm pretty sure that if you put him where we got our 'treasures', he'll be fine. People only really go in there for orientation anyway."

"And we could visit?" He wasn't sure how Nora's eyes got wider, but they did, and Ren's willpower faded as they did so.

"If we have time…"

And so Ren ended up trekking back into the forest, listening to Nora babble to the tiny Ursa, when all he really wanted to do was collapse in the first bed he could find and sleep for days.

This was what he got for being friends with Nora.

* * *

There we go! Just a couple more to go! I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Another jasperthenoble prompt! Now, this one is a two-parter, so this chapter and the next one will be connected (none of the others though. They all stand alone) so there is no confusion! I own nothing and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Mad Chase**_

"Out of the way!" Ren dodged a couple of students entering the hall, spurred on by Nora's shouts behind him. If he could just…

He heard slams and screams coming closer and winced, making his stride longer as he ran. Nora might have stamina, but Ren was faster and had a longer stride. He just needed to lose her for a little while, until something else distracted her and then…

"Ren! Come back here!" There were few times that Ren would ignore Nora's demands, but this was definitely one of them. He was weaving through students, trying not to hit anyone, but it was getting harder and harder to escape when Nora didn't care about anything but her end goal.

"Do not run in the…" Glynda was blocking the way, but Ren couldn't let himself be stopped. If he did, Nora would catch him and then everything would be lost.

"Sorry!" Ren shot out an apology before jumping out the window, catching a tree branch before hopping to the ground, hoping he'd have a better shot escaping if he didn't have to dodge through crowds.

There was no way he was ever going to let Nora catch him… not this time!

* * *

Now, who wants to know why Nora was chasing Ren? It'll be revealed... in the next chapter! Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The continuation of the last prompt is here! Very quickly... because I'm mass releasing before the holidays stops me! Haha, I still own nothing and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Mad Chase -Bonus**_

"Stop running away!" Nora didn't bother avoiding people as she chased after Ren, preferring to send them flying in an effort to catch her surprisingly quick partner. "This isn't funny!"

From the safety of the balcony, Pyrrha watched the chase going on, unable to keep the smile off of her face. For those who were safely out of Nora's reach, and knew exactly what had happened, this was very amusing.

"Just because he said he thought she was cuter than anyone else," Pyrrha thought out loud to herself, the smile turning into a grin. "What would have happened if he'd actually asked her out?"

Grinning to herself, Pyrrha started running towards the courtyard where her teammates were still chasing each other. Eventually Ren would get caught, and Pyrrha wanted to know what would happen then!

* * *

There we go! The two-parter is now over! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

One more from jasperthenoble, who I will be forever indebted to for all the amazing ideas! Seriously, these are so much fun to write! I still own nothing -I wish I was as creative as Roosterteeth- and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Running Out**_

"Nora… slight problem."

"Yes Ren?" Nora was plopped on a stool, waiting for the deliciousness that was pancakes to appear on the plate in front of her. She was fully prepared to wait as long as she had to for the pancakes.

Ren shook the box, and Nora stared when there was silence. There was nothing in the pancake mix box! There was no pancake mix! How could there be no pancake mix! There was some yesterday!

"But… but…" Nora's eyes went wide and teary before quickly becoming determined. "Who ate my pancake mix?"

Ren looked to the side where Jaune had suddenly frozen in place, his leader's eyes pleading and desperate.

 _Rat him out or deal with Nora's wrath?_ Ren hesitated before he reached for his coat. "Come on Nora. We'll buy some more mix, and maybe some candy if you don't cause havoc on the way."

"Candy? Okay…" She didn't want to go buy mix; she wanted to eat pancakes!

Ren smiled at Nora's distraught look, amused as she went from mood to mood. "I'll make pancakes as soon as we get back. Promise."

"You promise! Okay! Off to the store it is then!"

Ren coughed discreetly when he felt his smile growing, trying to hide it. It was getting harder to fight how happy Nora made him… but she didn't need to know that anytime soon!

* * *

Thanks so much for reading guys; I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks go to IsraelPena for this prompt; it was so much fun to write! I still own nothing and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Christmas Shopping**_

There were too many people here. Too many people for it to be seven in the morning, waiting for the mall to open early so people could buy Christmas gifts before they ran out. Why was there already a crowd out here when the mall wouldn't even open for another hour?

"Getting a present for your girl?" The old man in front of him started talking, making Ren nearly jump in shock. Had he done something to make him think that he wanted to talk? He just wanted to buy this present, and go back to sleep knowing Nora would be surprised on Christmas morning!

The old man nodded to the advertisement Ren was holding, lifting his hand to show he had the same thing. "My granddaughter is dying to have a figure of those Huntresses she talks about so much. Something about a cereal box girl?"

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Ren knew very well that Nora only wanted one so that she could tease Pyrrha about it, but he wouldn't refuse her if that's what she really wanted.

Plus, he had another present besides this –Ren just knew this would make Nora smile.

"Yes, that sounds about right… you know her?"

Ren nodded, explaining that he was one of Pyrrha's teammates, and he _really_ needed one of those figurines for his partner. The old man watched for a minute before nodding sagely.

"If I find it, I'll give it to you," The man offered, nodding once more at Ren's shocked look. "But you get my granddaughter a signed picture, deal?"

If he had twice the chance to get Nora that figure… Ren would have agreed to a lot more. "It's a deal."

With one down, that just meant he had another two hundred people in front of him to compete with. Ren took a deep breath and reached for the coffee Ruby had helpfully handed him on his way out. This would be a piece of cake.

* * *

One more apology for everyone I just spammed with all these chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed and have an amazing holiday season! Thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

So, my mom is evil and took away my laptop (EVIL EVIL LADY) because I wanted to play with it before the family showed up. I mean, they weren't there yet, but noooooo… I got one fic up and was starting this before she grabbed it.

Anyway, this was a prompt from Israel Pena, and I had so much fun writing it! I hope you all enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Mistletoe**_

Now, this was certainly an experience… Ren wasn't sure that he'd ever actually seen Nora quite so red and stumbling over her words before, despite how long they'd known each other.

Honestly though, he only had his own stoicism to thank for making him look so unemotional at this turn of events.

He should have known that Nora would have forgotten to take down the mistletoe she'd snuck up, because that's just what Nora did. She set up a prank, and once it was finished, didn't quite take it down all the way.

Ren was sure Jaune and Pyrrha were laughing at them after all the times Nora had shoved them under it together.

"Nora…"

"You know you have to do it!" Jaune wasn't letting either one of them off easily. Couldn't he at least have some pity on Ren, who had no part in any of this?

Okay, so he'd bought the mistletoe for Nora, but there was no way that they would have known that.

"B-but it's Ren and you know… you know that we're not!" Nora looked ready to stomp her foot, or send Jaune flying with Magnhild or both, which would not bode well for anyone.

The best solution, for everyone involved, would be to just do what they had to. Which was kiss. Under the mistletoe. Which Nora was not going to initiate, so it fell to Ren to do it.

Leaning over, lifting Nora's face up towards him, Ren pressed his lips to Nora's softly, holding them there for a few moments before turning to go to the kitchen. "We did agree on pancakes for dinner, right?"

There was complete silence in the room as Nora and Jaune turned bright red, both of them trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened. Then, with a loud shout, Nora followed Ren into the kitchen, babbling about pancakes and mistletoe and everything else under the sun without ever really getting to a point.

()~~()~~()

Later that night, Ren took down the mistletoe after Jaune and Pyrrha got stuck under it one last time, pocketing it when no one else was looking. Because after all… it might come in handy again later.

* * *

And there's another drabble down! Thankfully I got some time to do it before I started work today (showed up an hour early) so I'm gonna hunt my list of prompts down and maybe type up some more! More requests are always welcome if you have them, and thank you guys so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

So, this was a prompt from claraowl, and I had so much fun writing it! I don't think I've mentioned being a giant dragon nerd (did anyone else have the Dragonology Handbook in elementary school? Cause if so, automatic friends) so this prompt… I was just so happy! Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Dragon**_

The climb was harsh, but when you could literally blast yourself up the mountainside, nothing was too hard… especially for a girl on a mission! The cold wind didn't slow her in any way, even if her hair was blowing into her eyes, making it far more difficult for her to see. She didn't need to look back to see that she was destroying the mountain around her, but there was only one thing that mattered.

Inside the foul beast's lair, the opposite happens. The air is dry and hot, until all she wants is a glass of ice water and a dunk in the pool, but fearlessly she continues forward. The creature stole what mattered most, and she refused to let it be lost; she would never back down from a challenge!

Further into the lair she went, dodging blasts of flame and spiked tail as she fought to the treasure room, finding the golden cage with ease. And though she was no knight in shining armor –she left that to Jaune- she was rescuing those in distress!

()~~()~~()

"It's another recurring dream she's been having," Ren sighed, taking a drink of his orange juice as Nora recounted her dream at the breakfast table. He should have figured Nora would tell everyone eventually, but he had been hoping she wouldn't.

"It sounds like an… interesting dream," Pyrrha was trying to be diplomatic, pleasing Nora with her interest and Ren by not making a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, but…" Jaune glanced between Nora and Ren, the confusion on his face painfully obvious. Ren could already hear his question coming, and made sure to take a large enough bite that he wouldn't be able to answer. "Why was Ren the one kidnapped by a dragon?"

* * *

Yep! You know dragons, with the whole kidnapping of the princess thing? I had to twist it, because it's fun and I wanted to. Plus, Ren being a damsel in distress? Too good to pass up. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you claraowl for another awesome prompt! I love owls, but if you've ever had one just keep hooting while you're trying to sleep… aaargh! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Owls**_

Hoot. Hoot. Hoot. Hoo-

"Make it stop!" Nora buried her head under her pillow, slamming her fists into the mattress. "Why does it keep-"

"Hoot."

"Aaaaaah!" Nora threw her pillow at the window before jumping into Ren's bed, ignoring his surprised blink and resting her head on his chest.

"Nora?" This actual situation wasn't surprising; she did it a lot, but never with this level of irrational annoyance.

"It won't stop!" Nora complained, taking a deep breath as Ren managed to tuck the blankets around them with one hand. "And I can't sleep there, so I'm sleeping here and you're my pillow."

And he would do it, because they were partners, and they looked out for each other, and sleep-deprived Nora was dangerous Nora.

Curling up, wincing a couple times as she kept hearing the owl hooting, she laid her head on Ren's chest, hoping hearing his heartbeat would drown out that irritating hoot.

And if not, at least she was comfortable.

* * *

There we go! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you all in the next chapter!

Also, anyone know why the lines don't always save? I tried like... 10 times to get the line to show up, and once I saved it, it was gone?


	21. Chapter 21

This is a suggestion from jasperthenoble! It's another one where I had a different idea in my head than I did when I was writing... seriously. Completely changed. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the start of the New Year, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Braids**_

"Ouch! Nora!"

"Sorry! My hand's stuck!" Nora twisted her fingers, making Ren wince in pain. How in the world had she managed to get her hand _tangled_ into his hair this badly?

"Nora, you've braided my hair a hundred times…" Ren tried for patience, but it was harder than he thought with Nora tugging her hand in every direction in a vain attempt to loosen it. "How did this even happen?"

"Well… I got distracted!" Nora tugged one last time –Ren could have sworn he felt his hair coming out- before she stopped, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "Because your hair is so pretty and soft and it smelled good and I started playing with it instead of braiding it!"

"….."

"It really does smell good!" Nora interpreted his silence his way, giggling under her breath when she tilted her head to smell at his hair again. "All vanilla-y and pretty! Almost like my shampoo, but that's crazy because you're Lie Ren and you'd _never_ use girl shampoo!"

"…Nora?" Ren had to interrupt the silence Nora suddenly caused, nearly yelping in shock when his voice made her jolt and yank on his hair.

"Sorry!" Nora covered her mouth with her hands before laughing out loud. "Hey! That got my hand free! Awesome!"

Giggling maniacally, Nora immediately gave Ren a tight hug, seconds before dashing out with the intent of telling Pyrrha exactly what had just happened, no matter what she was doing.

()~~()~~()

Once Nora was gone, Ren covered his face in relief, glad for once that Nora had such a small attention span. If she'd actually focused on it, she might have realized the scent was her shampoo and Ren was a complete idiot for using it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this guys! I'm hoping to have another up tonight -tomorrow morning at the latest- so I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Yay! Another drabble! This prompt came from jasperthenoble, and omg, I don't know where certain references came from, but I had to... I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Lightning**_

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Whoo-hoooooooooooooooooo! Let's go and…"

"Nora!" Hearing her name, the girl spun around where she landed, jumping up and down non-stop.

"Ren! Hi! Look, it's all rainy outside, so we should go and play in it! And sing! You know! _I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the_ \- hey!"

Ren had her by the collar, holding her in place when she would have dashed outside again, singing very loudly and off-key. He glanced down at the burnt edges of her clothes and hair, raising an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"I didn't get hit on purpose!" Nora protested before grinning widely. "But it was _awesoooooooooooooooooome!_ "

The last word was sung in a note high enough to shatter glass, and Ren had just a moment to cover her mouth with his hand before she did it again.

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Can we at least get in raincoats before you drag us outside?"

-Later that night-

 _"Good morning, good morning! We talked the…_ "

Ren groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position, absently noticing his two other teammates doing the same thing. So much for getting any sleep tonight…

* * *

There you go! Thanks so much for reading guys; I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

So, this prompt came from Israel Pena, and I had so much fun with it. Not quite what I expected but... I mean, I went into it, meaning it to be like… angsty and sad and stuff, but what I wrote wasn't fitting until this, so… Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Voices**_

"Ren wants to know if you all want to get together to study again since we have tests coming up!" Nora plopped down at the breakfast table, her partner following behind her slowly. He opened his mouth to talk, but Nora was quick to cover his mouth with her hand. "Ren! You know you're not allowed to talk!"

"Um… why not?" Weiss asked, taking a drink from her cup without a care in the world.

"Because! He sounds like a demon is trying to expel itself from his throat and it's terrifying!" Nora caught the glance coming from Ren and raised her eyebrows at him. "What? It does! And since I am most qualified to be Ren's translator, I'm going to talk for him!"

"If his voice is that bad, shouldn't he be resting?" Pyrrha, who had left earlier, hadn't heard Ren's vain attempts to speak that morning.

Ren shook his head, opening his mouth to reply again –he wasn't sure about Nora talking for him yet- but Nora ended up jumping on his back, hands covering his mouth. "He refuses to stay in bed! But if he gets bad, I'll drag him back! We made that deal earlier!"

No, Nora had decided that for herself. And…

"He also said that after he was better, he was going to cook me pancakes, and bake a cake and…"

Ren managed to uncover his mouth, croaking out, "I never agreed to that."

There was a long moment of silence in which everyone at the table looked horrified, and finally, Jaune reached over and patted the other male on the shoulder. "Ren… let Nora talk for you."

()~~()~~()

Some of the more memorable translations of the day…

"Ren says that we should all go out and train instead of reading boring books all day!" To Professor Oobleck, who then proceeded to lecture the whole time, instead of having them read at all.

"You're a great girl and all, but I'm not interested… that's what Ren says!" To the poor girl who had confessed to him, before Nora dragged him off.

"And after we have pancakes, we'll go train with Jaune and Pyrrha, because we're going to win everything!" To Team RWBY, because Nora felt like talking to them? Ren wasn't sure.

But even if he'd never say things that way, with the exception of Oobleck, Nora had translated very well… and if he ever couldn't talk, he knew Nora would manage to get his feelings out.

* * *

There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed it –you've all been incredible and I'm so happy that you guys are reading and sending in prompts, I can't even tell you! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Here's a prompt from Israel Pena, and I hope you enjoy it! It's not quite as… happy as previous ones, but I hope you like it all the same! Thanks for being here, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Injury**_

Ren brushed back Nora's hair from her face, bothered more than he liked to admit by the bandages on his partner. They were in training to fight Grimm; of course they'd get injured sometime. Avoiding injuries was impossible, and as such, he should be prepared for such an inevitable situation. But still…

Nora wasn't supposed to get injured. As her partner, Ren was supposed to be able to protect her, and make sure they made it home safe and sound –never mind that she would say the same thing in his situation.

 _Ren!_ _Watch out!_

If he'd been just noticed… if he'd been a second sooner…

 _Nora!_

She wouldn't have jumped in the way… Nora wouldn't be…

Ren shook his head quickly to banish those thoughts. Nora was fine… a little banged up, but she was fine. And he would take care of her, and then when she got better…

His hands were shaking as he pulled the blankets up, tucking Nora in to give himself something to do. As it was, it was too _quiet_ without Nora awake… he could already guess how she'd react to this kind of quiet.

By screaming, and jumping around, and making a mess…

Ren smiled at the thought, sitting down next to the bed, one of Nora's hands covered by one of his own. If it was Nora… everything was going to be fine.

()~~()~~()

"Gosh Ren, I'm fine! Really! I can totally walk around and… seriously? I'm not an invalid!" Nora pouted, but didn't resist as Ren kept her tucked in bed. If she was honest, she was still woozy whenever she tried to stand, but she'd never admit it.

"You had a concussion, lost a lot of blood, and I had to drag you back as you wanted to keep chasing them," Ren pointed out, sitting on the bed next to her, partly to make sure she stayed there and partly to reassure himself.

"So you're just going to hover until I'm better?" Nora didn't need to ask, but she couldn't resist, resting her head on Ren's shoulder. "What about when you get hurt? Am I allowed to hover?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because you're you, and I'm…"

"My partner, so if you get injured, I'll hover just as much as you," Nora cuddled closer to Ren with a grin, pulling the blanket over the two of them. "And since I don't like the hovering, I won't get injured anymore either!"

"You better not," Ren allowed her to burrow under his arm, murmuring quietly. "I don't think my heart could take the stress."

Nora didn't reply, but her grin was all the promise Ren needed. Because they looked out for each other, to make sure they didn't get hurt… and if they did, they would always look out for the other!

* * *

There we go guys! I hope you guys liked it, and if you did –or if you didn't- leave a note to let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! You know what this chapter is? 25! Like… a whole quarter of a hundred… and I never expected to get this far this fast! But I kept writing them because all of you have been so awesome that I couldn't stop, so thank all of you, so so much! I own absolutely nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Beautiful**_

No one else saw it, and Ren was perfectly fine with that. They could look at Weiss and see a colder, distant beauty in her flawless skin and careful appearance. They could look at Pyrrha and see her grace and the effortless beauty that came with her confidence and calm. They could look and see that Ruby was bright and excitable, powerful for her young age, and cute because of it.

But no one looked at Nora and saw anything but hyperactive energy and non-stop movement. They didn't see how her eyes lit up whenever she saw something particularly entertaining, or her charm when she went out of her way to make someone happy. They didn't hear her laugh and wonder how to make it happen again, or think about various ways to make her smile.

Ren glanced over at Nora, smiling quietly to himself as he lifted his book up higher. No, it was fine if others thought of beauty and saw Pyrrha, or Weiss, or anyone else. But whenever he thought of the word, Ren thought of Nora and the way she brightened up the room just by walking in.

* * *

I was craving cutesy romance-y stuff, and I couldn't resist it... I mean, I like writing angst and sadness, but I got enough sadness from a manga I was reading earlier… and so this came! Thank you all again for sticking with me and I hope you continue to stick with me on this journey! I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you all next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

This was a fun little prompt from claraowl, and I had so much fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Peppermint**_

"Those are gross!" Nora pouted, leaning on the counter as Ren crushed the leftover peppermint candies from the holidays. "Why are we even using them?"

"Because there's no point in wasting them," Ren raised an eyebrow at his partner as he finished his task. "Do I get to take that as meaning you won't be eating the cookies and peppermint bark I make?"

"No, I'll eat it, I'll eat it!" Nora promised, latching onto Ren's arm quickly before he could avoid it. "I promise!"

"You can't eat if you don't let me make it," Ren pointed out, not moving even when Nora leaned up against him, practically glued to his side.

"But I want you to come out with me right now!" Nora looked up at him hopefully, knowing that puppy-dog eyes couldn't fail to work.

"Only if you promise not to throw away the peppermint when my back is turned," Ren replied, reaching for his coat before Nora could drag him out of the room.

"I promise!" Nora grinned up at him when he grabbed the back of her collar, lifting her coat. He even went so far to help her put it on, and she latched back onto Ren's arm immediately after.

Eating peppermint would be worth it if she got to have fun with Ren right before!

* * *

There we go guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and have as much fun here as I do! Thanks so much for reading, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

This was another prompt from Israel Pena, and it was just so much fun to write! I hope you guys all enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Secret Pets**_

"Did you hear something meow?" Pyrrha glanced up from her book, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Meow? How could something meow? Because that would be ridiculous, and silly and if there was something meowing we'd…"

"I think Jaune was looking for you Pyrrha," Ren walked into the room, opening his own textbook as he sat down. "He looked like he needed to talk."

"Talk? We just…"

"You should go find him!" Nora practically pulled Pyrrha out of the room, babbling non-stop about anything Jaune-related she could think of. "Because it might be really important, and you know Jaune, you should find him before something happens to make him _never_ tell you! Okay, bye Pyrrha, see you in a bit! You can tell me all about what Jaune wanted!"

Nora shut the door behind her confused teammate, leaning heavily against it with a sigh. "I thought she'd never leave."

Ren raised an eyebrow at his partner, a small calico kitten curled on his lap, purring loudly. "You know you have to tell them eventually."

"Yeah… after it's too late for them to kick him out!"

()~~()~~()

"Did something just… meow?" Jaune looked around the room, hearing a pitiful meow once the lights went out.

"You know, I heard one earlier…"

"You're both crazy!" Nora was curled up in her bed, an extra ball of blankets next to her that she was practically laying on. "Now shh, and just go to sleep!"

* * *

There we go guys! I'm sorry I've been gone the last few days; I went from sick to work to chasing evil three year old and my laptop died in the process… I'm gonna try to get more stuff up in the next couple days! Thanks so much for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

This prompt came from Israel Pena! I hope you guys enjoy this, and as always, I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

 _ **Sickness**_

"Nora, you have to take the medicine," Ren sounded patient, but it would have surprised anyone who was listening to know that he was actually upset and worried over his partner. Even when she was sick, she would be loud about her illness, but now…

"Don't wanna…" Nora mumbled, burrowing her face into Ren's shoulder weakly. "It's nasty…"

"I know it doesn't taste good, but it'll make your fever go down," Ren hesitated before lifting a hand to brush some of Nora's hair back gently. "And it'll help you sleep."

"But…"

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Ren promised quietly, offering Nora the medicine again, breathing a sigh of relief when she took it willingly. It might have been an easy win, but if she took the medicine, then he was going to be happy about it.

()~~()~~()

Ren lay under the blankets, nearly falling off the bed while Nora continued to use him as a personal heater. Jaune and Pyrrha had come in late from training, long after Nora had finally fallen asleep, but they'd each brought in something for the sick girl. If she stayed sick much longer, she'd have enough goodies to last her months… or with Nora's appetite, a week.

Sighing a little, Ren shifted so that he didn't feel as if he were about to fall completely out of bed, tensing slightly as Nora curled up even closer, until it felt there was no space between them at all.

Nora was comfortable, and sleeping, and that was the most important thing… but Ren knew he wouldn't be sleeping at all that night.

* * *

There it is guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it! To those of you reading 'Anything for Love', I promise, I am still working on it… very slowly. I will try to get another chapter up soon, but for now, I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

This prompt came from Israel Pena, and it was so much fun because it went along perfectly with a headcanon I have, and it was so much fun to do! I hope you guys all enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Cooking**_

"I made food!" Nora placed the plates down at the table, beaming at her teammates cheerfully. It didn't happen often, but when she got the urge to cook, she always made a lot. However…

"That's so nice, but… we were about to go train, weren't we Jaune?" Pyrrha automatically stood up, grabbing their leader before he could protest. "Since we've got the Vytal Festival and everything… maybe later, okay?"

"But…"

"Time to train Jaune!"

"Huh? Okay, but… it'll get cold!" Nora sat down, not noticing Team RWBY getting stopped by their escaping friends, before they fled the area as well. "Ren, you're not too busy, are you?"

"No." Ren didn't hesitate to sit down from across his partner, reaching for a fork. "Did you clean the kitchen?"

"Heh heh… well…"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"And they say they're not going out?" Weiss peeked in through the window, the rest of her team making sure no one was seen. "But he's _still_ eating it?"

Last time anyone else had eaten Nora's food, they'd ended up sitting in the bathroom for hours, and so they all found any reason possible to avoid repeating the experience again. But for some reason, some unfathomable reason, Ren would always sit down and eat the food without a qualm.

That was true dedication… far beyond the dedication to partner or friend.

From that day on, no one was ever truly convinced Ren and Nora were only ever 'just friends'.

* * *

There we go guys! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, I wanted to upload something really quick before my first class started for this semester, so... here you go! This prompt came from jasperthenoble; I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Zoo**_

"Look at that! It's a sloth! I wanna touch it!" Nora felt the hand on her collar, struggling in vain to free herself and enter the enclosure. "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"We're not allowed in there," Ren reminded her gently, tugging her backwards towards his chest, wrapping his arms around her before she could move. "You're going to get us kicked out, and then when will you hear what a sloth sounds like?"

"But Reeeeeeen! It looks so cute! I just wanna… hey, why does he get to go in?" Nora pointed at the zookeeper, pouting in Ren's arms. "That's not fair!"

"He works here," Ren pointed out, resting his chin on Nora's head softly. "He's allowed to be inside. So…"

"So, if I worked at the zoo, I could go see sloths? We should totally do that! Hey, you! How do we…"

Ren tugged Nora away before she could leap after the zookeeper, barely registering the shocked look on the faces of other zoo goers.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Nora."

Nora squeaked, curling around her prize carefully as she turned around. "Ren! What are you doing here?"

Her partner raised an eyebrow at her, his hands in his pockets. "I think the better question is, what are you doing _in_ here?"

Nora bit her lip, holding up the baby sloth in her arms. "I just wanted to know what it felt like!"

There were no words left to say as the light of at least five flashlights pointed in their direction, and they had to hightail it out of there before they ended up getting arrested… but Nora found out what a baby sloth sounded like as its new friend was running away!

* * *

There we go guys! Something really quick before I start my first math class in four years... yikes! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

Math is finished, I have the night off until tomorrow (two more classes AND math again… yaaaaaay) so, drabble time! I might have another tomorrow, in-between classes; it just depends on if I get my textbooks tomorrow morning or not. Anyway, the important part is that the drabble is here, and yeah… this prompt came from jasperthenoble; I own nothing and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Bouquet**_

Nora didn't truly believe in these kind of superstitions… they seemed more like self-fulfilling prophecies than anything else. If it hadn't been fun, Nora would have refused to join in, but the rest of the girls –and Pyrrha- would have been disappointed if she'd stayed sitting.

Plus, watching everyone else after this would be amusing!

But really… why was everyone so obsessed with catching a bride's bouquet anyway? Yes, that superstition where the one who caught it was next married, but… what if your boyfriend or significant other didn't want to get married? Or any other dilemma?

And then…

Nora's thoughts cut off as screams broke in, multiple girls leaping forward towards their goal, and she was a second late to move herself. However, it was a lucky coincidence, and she ended up in just the right spot for the bouquet to land directly in her hands.

"Lucky!"

"No fair! I bet they planned it!"

"I wish…"

Nora couldn't help grinning as she held the bouquet up, beaming over at Ren cheerfully. She might not believe in silly superstitions like this, but at least it was fun!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Ren smiled back at his girlfriend –and partner, always his partner- lifting his glass in a silent congratulations as the crowd of females swarmed Nora. Besides Ren, the rest of Team JNPR was down on the floor, Nora with her crowd of female well-wishers, along with Pyrrha and Jaune accepting congratulations on their long-awaited nuptials. At the high table, Ren found himself enjoying this odd moment of quiet, sipping at the champagne being offered regularly.

Watching Nora grin, knowing that she didn't believe in the superstition, that she had just joined in to make Pyrrha happy… Ren took another sip of his champagne, one hand moving to touch the small box in his pocket.

 _Well, it would be a shame to disappoint everyone… if we let someone else get married first…_

Ren managed to keep the smile on his face from growing and kept Nora in his sight as she spun the bouquet in her hands. Well, she wouldn't be surrounded all night… and he could finally ask a question he'd wanted an answer to for a very long time.

~Bonus~

Pyrrha leaned close to Jaune, both of them moving slowly to the music, smiling when she saw their other teammates discreetly exiting the ballroom. No one ever had to know that she'd had metal wires threaded into the bouquet, allowing her to manipulate the throw… and give her friends just a little push towards what everyone knew was coming.

* * *

There we go guys, just a little something to celebrate the end of my first day… and just so y'all know, there's this guy (cute, funny, kinda awesome overall) in my class, so if I get giggly or throw out a ton of fluffy romancey stuff, and it gets annoying… let me know! I definitely don't want to write a lot of stuff that is super similar, and I always appreciate your opinions! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, here I am, updating from in-between classes… why did I think taking these three particular classes on the same day was a good idea? Why did I think Math and English together was a good idea? Because I'm a dummy who wants no life… duh. More importantly, this prompt came from the awesome Israel Pena; I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Prank**_

"Where did that come from?" Cardin's teammates stared as their leader sputtered, completely covered in strawberry jelly. There was no real way to tell who had orchestrated such a prank, not with how many people _disliked_ Cardin… or with how many of them were laughing uncontrollably at the sight of him now.

There was only a suspicion that Nora had something to do with it, since she always seemed to get a non-stop supply of any kind of jams and jellies, but… there was no way she could have done something like this. She wasn't sneaky enough… someone would have seen her carrying around that much jelly.

Plus, Nora had a very airtight alibi, training with Pyrrha under Glynda's supervision. Even if Pyrrha would have covered for her mischievous teammate, there was no way that Glynda would have.

So, the mystery of who had pulled off the Prank of the Year –and it only gained the title because it had happened to Cardin- was never to be solved.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Did it work?" Ren asked, scribbling down an answer for his homework without even looking at Nora. He didn't have to look to know she was grinning, and besides, she was jumping around the room as if she was high on something… probably sugar actually, but it was hard to tell with Nora sometimes.

"Did it work?" Nora repeated the question back to her partner, swinging her arms out to the side excitedly. "Of course it worked! Haven't you heard? Cardin was _covered_ and sticky and smelled like strawberry jam all day long! It was awesome! Now, for the next one, we have to do something else… maybe bring in some kind of Grimm to chase him, 'cause you know, he's still kinda traumatized from when he was bullying Jaune and all, so…"

Ren tuned out Nora's reasoning for why Cardin was her new prank target instead of one of their friends; he didn't like the other boy anyway, so he didn't mind it at all. Ren just wondered why he had suddenly become the sneak to Nora's mastermind when it came to pranking at all.

* * *

There we go! Thanks so much for being here and reading this; it really makes my day to see any kind of notification from you guys! Also, I had a completely different idea when I started, but… this is what actually worked with my brain, I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this –let me know either way so I can improve- and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

So… I'm in a wonderful mood, because I don't know if y'all saw it, but there was this cute, funny, kinda awesome guy in my class… and we were talking today, and that made me miss my bus and he gave me a ride home… which put me in a good enough mood to procrastinate on schoolwork and type up a drabble! This prompt came from claraowl; I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

 _ **Manatee**_

"So… do they moo?"

Ren sighed, putting away the book on animals while Nora nibbled on a chip. "No, I don't think they moo."

Nora finished her chip and flopped backwards, half of her body hanging off the bed. "So why are they called sea _cows_ then?"

"They're just…"

"I mean, if they're cows, then they should moo, right?" Nora was still hanging off the bed, the tips of her hair touching the floor. "If they don't, it's like the world lied to us our entire lives! If they don't moo, they shouldn't be called cows! Especially not sea cows!"

"Nora." Ren didn't need to raise his voice to stop Nora's rant; just saying her name was enough to have her sitting up and grinning at him.

"Yes Ren?"

"You could always just call them manatees instead."

Nora froze, thinking that over. After all, that was what they were called… or there was the weird scientific name too… but… "Nah! Sea cows is way more fun!"

Ren blinked before letting out a resigned sigh. Well, even if he kept hearing about the 'sea cows', it was better than having to look up exactly _why_ they were called that!

* * *

There we go guys! This was fun to write, and honestly, I don't know why a manatee is called a sea cow, so if any of y'all know, let me know! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Because I'm just giddy and happy and have this giant crush on a guy I've only really talked to twice… though to be fair, it was like four hours almost-nonstop the first time. Also, I've finished my first writing assignment for English... And I thought it would be fun to do a fun little idea of mine like this, so… I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Official**_

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?" Nora glanced up from her sewing –Ren's clothes kept ripping every time he got hit by some Grimm- towards her partner. She grinned easily, holding up his shirt as high as she could. "Hey, before you say anything, I'm almost done fixing it! It was super easy; you didn't actually rip the fabric, just the seam so…"

"Nora!"

Nora paused, taking a closer look at Ren. He looked composed, like he just wanted to cut off her rant, and if Nora were anyone else, she would have believed it. But she knew Ren better than anyone else, and saw what no one else would have: Nerves.

But Ren being nervous was so unreal and so rare that Nora had to take a moment to process, a moment in which Ren came to sit next to her.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Nora leaned even closer, placing a hand over Ren's gently. "You're acting really weird! Did something happen?"

"I just…" Ren took a deep breath before he turned his hand over, linking their fingers together. Nora tried not to change her breathing, because Ren was probably just being odd, and this was an abnormality, but it was a very close thing.

"Yes?" Did she normally sound so breathless? When had it gotten so _hard_ to breath normally around him?

"I don't…" Ren took a moment to find the right words, while Nora stared. She could _hope_ he'd say something, but he never did, and if she got her hopes up again… "Nora, next time someone asks if we're together…"

Here came the pain. This would come with a request for her to make sure they weren't together, and would never be together, and…

"…Can you tell them that we are?"

Nora stared for a long moment, her mouth dropping open. "Bu- if I do that… are you trying… why?"

"Because…" Ren's fingers tightened on her hand for a moment when he leaned in, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm tired of boys asking you out. And we've been together for years, no matter what anyone said."

Nora couldn't respond for a long moment, but a devilish grin appeared on her face seconds later. "Oh, have we?"

"Yes." Ren's reply was simple, but the way Nora's heart was racing was anything but. She bit her lip before shifting closer, pressing up against Ren's side.

"So, you think we should just make it official?" Nora's eyes glinted when it looked like Ren was stuck for a reply. "Well…"

She paused for only a second before kissing Ren on the cheek, grinning when he looked at her, the blush just beginning to form.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

This was kinda long, but I do hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought, and of course, if you have any ideas/prompts you wanna see, just drop it in a review or the pm box! I'm always open for more, and I've only got one on the queue to do! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! I was gone longer than I wanted to be, but I did get a chance to write up a drabble, so I wanted to post it up since I got out of class early. This one came from Israel Pena, so I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Birthday Present**_

There was little Ren dreaded more than shopping. Food shopping wasn't so bad, since everyone went for a specific reason, but everything else…

Why did everyone feel the need to be in everyone else's space? Or to be overly peppy and ask if he needs help… all the time.

So why, when every bone in his body was telling him to stay home, was Ren wandering through the mall on a perfectly good weekend off?

Well, if there was little Ren dreaded more than shopping, there was nothing –and no one- he loved more than Nora. So no matter what, he'd do whatever it took to find the perfect birthday present!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Gee Ren, what did you do… buy an entire store?" Nora sat up on her bed, staring at her partner as he carted his bags in. She put down her comic, tilting her head to the side curiously. "What's all that for anyway?"

"…I found a lot of stuff," Ren replied quietly, putting the bags into his closet carefully, hoping Nora wouldn't get it in her head to peek. That would ruin a surprise that he'd exhausted himself for.

"Huh. Well, you're probably tired from all that shopping, aren't you? I'll go grab you a soda!" Nora, knowing full well what shopping did to the boy, bounced off her bed, taking a quick moment to hug Ren before dashing off.

Ren waited a moment to make sure Nora wouldn't barge in before sitting on his bed, sparing a look at his closet. He'd have to sort through it all, as he'd bought pretty much everything Nora might like, but he'd wait to deal with that mess.

Or he could just put a bow on all the bags and hand it over. Either way, Ren knew Nora would like her birthday present!

* * *

And there it is! I didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked –all because of one class. Not even math, but my darn English class is killing me… oh well. I'm hoping I have more time to write once I get used to the routine… and don't be afraid to send in prompts or requests! Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

This is what I did instead of paying attention in math… well, this and texting a friend, but really, my math is pretty much review right now so I had nothing better to do. This is one of my own prompts, so I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Shakespeare**_

 _They do not love that do not show their love._

How could someone determine if love was shown or not so easily? Was it through loud declarations or an abundance of presents? Was it defined, like the romance in all the books, or was love a more physical ideal?

Or was there love in the quiet moments when you'd find them trying something you thought they'd enjoy? Or in the way they always found each other, no matter how far apart or how crowded the room was?

Was there love in always fulfilling insane requests, or in staying still as part of a compromise? Could you claim love was shown in such small, quiet, inconspicuous ways?

No matter if you saw love or not, their actions showed nothing less than a bond that could never be broken… not by time or anything else.

* * *

If you're wondering where the Shakespeare came from… that quote at the top. Yep, that is the quote that inspired this little drabble, and I tried a little something different with it… no actual people this time! And, if anyone can tell me what play that quote is from… I send hugs and cheers! (Seriously, I love Shakespeare; he's just super awesome and amazing and has awesome plays to perform)

Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys! I'm playing with an idea for another series after this one, but with one-shots and specific AUs instead of drabbles, so let me know what you all think –yes, super early so I can plan stuff out and it won't be random uploads, and I won't be super lame about it! Let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys, this prompt came from **Reading Addicted** , and I'm sorry this took a while to come out; the notification was bogged down in all my emails, and I had to hunt it down to make sure I knew who it was from! This was a lot of fun though, even if I own nothing, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

* * *

 _ **Cooking Battle**_

"Whoo hoo! It made a giant flame! Ren, did you see?" Nora cheered, setting up a plate on the counter behind her partner.

The boy didn't spare the girl a glance, finishing his dish calmly while Team RWBY watched.

"They work really well together!" Ruby clapped once, watching Ren neatly avoid his bouncing teammate, saving their food from a disastrous fall.

"They've also known each other practically forever," Weiss noted, sniffing the air delicately. Whatever they were cooking, the smells in the room were mouth-watering… enough to make even her stomach growl.

"Well, yeah, but Jaune and Pyrrha are moving pretty well together! I didn't even know Pyrrha cooked!"

Team RWBY looked over at JNPR's leader and his partner, all of them surprised to see them moving effortlessly in their own kitchen space. It looked like Jaune was doing all the actual cooking, but the speed Pyrrha cut at… was actually unnatural.

"You know…" Yang kept her voice quiet, just in case Team JNPR heard and decided they didn't need judges after all. "Do we even call this cooking? It's more like a game show with how dramatic they are!"

Team RWBY sent each other glances before sitting back to watch the other team continue. It didn't really matter what it was called since they got to eat everything!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

The plates in front of their friends still had steam rising from them, but that didn't stop them from digging into them hungrily. Honestly, no one remembered why the members of Team JNPR decided to have a cooking battle, but at the end of the day, competition was part of what bonded them together.

"So?" Nora asked after their friends had eaten, a long silence replacing the noise of eating. "Who won?"

There was another long moment of silence as Team RWBY glanced at each other before their leader scratched their head sheepishly. "Heh heh… they were both so delicious we forgot to judge! Heh heh... another round?"

* * *

There we go guys! I do have a couple drabbles I'll post up in the next few days, since I have a little extra free time… not much, but since I have the house to myself starting tomorrow night, I'll have plenty of time to write! Hopefully… anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

So, I realized I've done a lot of cute, fluffy, happy drabbles for these guys, and kinda figured I'd do one that wasn't quite so… happy. I mean, not too sad (at least I hope) but something a little less bright and sunshiney! This is one of my own prompts, and I hope you enjoy it, but I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

 _ **Nightmares**_

It didn't happen often. Nora was the one more prone to waking in the middle of the night, creeping into his bed for some form of comfort. It was very rarely that Ren woke up in a cold sweat, unable to breathe properly as he tried to remember that nothing bad was happening, that they were all safe.

But on those rare occasions, where Ren was sitting silently in his bed, Nora would wake up on her own and without hesitation, move over to his side to rest her head on his shoulder. She never said anything, just rested against him silently until he was calm enough to lay down again.

He wasn't sure how she knew to wake up, or why it happened during those specific times, but when she was by his side… that tightness in his chest started to dissipate, and the fear that had built up was suddenly gone.

And even when the nightmares had gone, and the memory was fading away, Nora curled up next to him, and the last thing Ren heard before he fell asleep again was Nora's breathing coordinating with his own.

* * *

There we go guys! It's not quite the same theme I've been doing, so I hope you guys liked this little switcheroo, and if you want more along this kind of thread, just let me know! Trust me, I'm totally happy to do it! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

So, before I get into this chapter, quick warning. If anyone is like me, and obsessed with grammar… there are a few mistakes, and they are on purpose. It killed me to see the little blue line underneath telling me I was wrong… but I figured this was a situation that kinda called for it. So, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing! Also, I do have prompts that I'm working on, but I had this one written and thought you'd prefer having an upload rather than waiting!

* * *

 _ **Diary**_

Today, Pyrrha caught Jaune when he nearly fell down the stairs. It would have been more romantic if he'd caught her, but hey, that doesn't really work with those two because Pyrrha never falls, and Jaune would just fall with her if she did. Besides, this was more funny, and funny is romantic too, right?

Actually, Ren tells me that romantic is a different term for everyone, so maybe it's only romantic to them? Or maybe it's not? I don't know! This whole romance thing is kind of weird!

Like, why is everyone so obsessed with it? I mean, it just seems like a lot of drama and kinda ridiculous! Seriously, why worry? Having someone with you forever and ever shouldn't be complicated! Look at me and Ren! We're not dating, but we're just fine!

We're partners, we're always going to be together! But not like… together-together!

But then again, that wouldn't work so well with Jaune and Pyrrha, especially since she really wants him to kiss her. Not like Pyrrha would actually say that, but we can totally tell! And Jaune obviously wants to kiss Pyrrha, but he won't because he doesn't think he deserves her, and it's kinda weird that they both have this ridiculous reasons that shouldn't matter!

…They should just kiss and get it over with. It's getting a little awkward in the dorm room.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

They still haven't kissed. I asked Ren why they don't, since it's painfully obvious that they both want to, and he didn't answer me! He gave me some weird answer about how it's different for other people, and that it had to be the right time.

Well, why doesn't Jaune make it the right time? Or Pyrrha, since Jaune's more likely to be like… some damsel-in-distress anyway?

And why was Ren so weird about it? He walked away from me after I asked, and THEN he wouldn't look me in the eyes all day! He didn't even make me pancakes!

Does Ren like Pyrrha? Ooooh, I hope not, because then I'd have to get mad at Pyrrha, and I actually like Pyrrha, but she can't take my partner! And besides, she obviously likes Jaune, and if Ren liked her, then he'd be broken-hearted, and then I'd have to fix him, but that would be hard with Jaune and Pyrrha being stupid about romance together in the dorm room!

Aaaah! Why does it have to be so complicated all of a sudden?

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

I decided yesterday that my teammates are being ridiculous and kissing is easy and they're making it complicated. It's literally just two pairs of lips meeting! How is that too different than any other kind of kiss?

No one freaks out when someone kisses someone else on the cheek! Why are lips so different?

So, because they don't see that it's easy, I decided to demonstrate. But I can't use Jaune, and Pyrrha might be a little weird about it, so Ren was the only option I had. And since we were all together in the dorm today, I just made a point about how they were being slow, and kissing was easy, and it should be fun since they both wanna do it, and they started protesting –blushing too!- so I had to prove my point!

Ren must not like Pyrrha, because he helped make my point by kissing me back! Which showed it was easy, and two people could do it, even if one was surprised by it in the first place!

And since Jaune and Pyrrha promptly fled the room, probably for their own space to kiss, we obviously got our point across very well!

One problem though… Ren's trying to act normal right now, but he's quieter than normal, and he keeps sending me strange looks. Did I do something weird again?

…Oh well. I'm too busy celebrating Jaune and Pyrrha to worry about that; Ren'll tell me when he's ready! So, yay me! I did good!

* * *

There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed looking into Nora's head a little bit –because I couldn't let this series go by without at least one diary idea in it! Also, let me know what you think and if you liked it; I'll have another drabble up tomorrow, I promise! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

So, this is a prompt from Reading Addicted, and I had fun with it! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Thunderstorms**_

The lightning was bad enough, but the thunder… the thunder only made it worse. Ren had Nora tucked under his arm, reading out loud from his book quietly as a distraction. It didn't matter what noise he made, as long as he was talking to her. Because if Nora wasn't distracted…

Ren took a deep breath when their teammates sent them confused looks, ready to explain. After all, this was their first time seeing Ren and Nora during a storm, and they were even more cuddly than normal. However, Nora did the explaining for him.

"Ren's scared of thunderstorms! So I stick close and I protect him!"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

The sound of the thunder wasn't all that frightening, but if Nora believed that was the case, Ren wouldn't argue. As much as he cared about her, the lengths Nora would go to "out-loud" the thunder was truly terrifying… so he'd avoid it at any costs!

* * *

There we go guys! I had fun with this little drabble, and I have a few more that are ready to go! I'll post them up when I get the chance, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

So, this was a prompt from Israel Pena, and I figured that I'd post it up to relax since my job _sucks_ and I don't wanna go. Plus, I was procrastinating on my English paper... 'cause I'm a good student. (Do not follow my example). Anyway, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Tag Team**_

"Ren, duck!" The boy obeyed the voice, feeling the hammer swinging dangerously close to the top of his head, knocking into the charging Ursa. Nora leapt over her praner, following Magnhild to jump onto the Ursa's back. "Whoo hoo!"

"Nora!" Ren got back up quickly, aiming at the enemy before it sent Nora into a wall. She practically flew off as it was, with Ren moving forward to give Nora time to land on her feet.

"Whoo hoo!" Nora, having gained her footing, shot herself into the air to fall hammer-first into the Ursa's head. "Flower Power!"

The Ursa never stood a chance.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"You're not going to say 'Flower Power' again, are you?"

"Heh heh… maybe!"

* * *

I couldn't resist the flower power... I had to put it somewhere! I just had to! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

So, this is a prompt from Israel Pena, and I had so much fun with this! These aren't normally connected, but... hey, you could totally link this with the Birthday Present chapter! I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy! (PS, there are some little announcements after the chapter! XD)

* * *

 _ **Reciprocation**_

"Nora, no, you can't take that with us!" Jaune, unprepared for what he'd gotten himself into, tried unsuccessfully to hold Nora in place.

"But it's a sloth! He's perfect for Ren's present! We _have_ to have him!" Nora cuddled the sloth, who was perfectly content to be carried around. "Jaune, you said you'd help me!"

Yes, to pick Ren's birthday present, not steal a sloth! This was beyond insane!

"Fine! I'll get it without you and it'll make Ren happy and…"

"Nora, the sloth has a family," Pyrrha appeared out of nowhere, smiling easily at the other girl. "But I'm sure Ren would love one of the sloth dolls from the gift shop."

"Oh but…" She couldn't separate the sloth from his family! That would be horrible! She could take the whole family, but… "Okay fine! To the gift shop!"

Nora darted off, leaving her teammates in the dust, off to find the 'perfect' sloth doll. No one would get in the way!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

On Ren's birthday, it wasn't a sloth doll wrapped in the box. Jaune and Pyrrha were surprised when Nora gave Ren a set of plushies that looked exactly like Team JNPR instead of the sloth doll they'd fought so hard to get.

Nora beamed at their shocked faces, wrapping her arms over Ren's shoulders. "Homemade is always better! Duh!"

* * *

So, a little bit... happy Super Bowl to anyone who cares! Second, I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to post -still hoping for twice a week, but my school load is insane right now. I'm trying, and I'm still writing -who pays attention in math after all? But if I'm a little late, I promise, I'm not dropping anything, I'm still around if anyone has questions or anything.

Also, is there a Renora community? I like to read fics as well as write, but it's easier if I can find them in one place since I sneak reads on my phone during class... if there is, can you guys let me know? That would be awesome!

Thanks so much for reading this, and sticking with me this far guys! You guys are all awesome, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	43. Chapter 43

So, this is a prompt from Israel Pena, and I had a ton of fun writing it -and it got me to ignore math, so it was all good. Also, if anyone knows if there's a Renora community here, can you let me know? I'm looking for fics to read! I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Bullies**_

"Leave her alone!" Ren broke through the crowd, jumping in front of Nora quickly. He wasn't sure how a ten year old girl had annoyed that many teenagers, but she had done it somehow.

"Aw, I'm fine! They're the lame ones! It takes five of them to beat one of me!"

"Nora!"

"Yes Ren?"

"Stop antagonizing teenagers and…"

"But they're so weak and… hey, watch out!"

Ren felt something hit the back of his head, lifting one hand to the injury when he noticed the rock landing next to him. Obviously Nora saw the same thing, because she was up and moving, the branch she was holding swinging wildly.

 _How pathetic…_ He'd come to save her and now Nora was only throwing herself into more danger.

Well, at least they both knew that she could take care of herself when push came to shove. Coming out of the fight with a few cuts and less bruises than one might expect, Nora plopped down next to Ren, swinging the branch one more time.

"It would be better as a hammer! Then I could totally smash them all into bits! And you have to join me next time! Be the ninja who helps me smash things!"

Yes, Ren had to protect Nora from _herself_ when the bullies came around… and someone had to protect the bullies from her!

* * *

There we go guys! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have anything in particular you liked or want to see, don't be afraid to let me know! Thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

So, this is a prompt from Israel Pena! Remember the prompt earlier, where Nora's kids are around and fighting? Well, this kinda connects! I hope you enjoy, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Birth**_

"I'm fine, it's good, I'm… aaaaaah! Why won't it come out?" Ren tried unsuccessfully prying his wife's hands off the doctor, knowing full well that she was leaving bruises on the poor man.

"J-just a little while longer and…"

"No! Now! She needs to get OUT!" The last word was a scream from another contraction, causing even Ren to flinch. Nothing was more terrifying than hormonal pregnant Nora… except Nora in labor.

"Ren… Ren, don't you love me?" She was switching tactics now, eyes wide open and teary. "If you loved me, you'd get our daughter out of me. Or you'd have carried her yourself, like a seahorse! Or you'd never had…"

"Alright ma'am, you can push!" Ren had a sneaking suspicion that the doctor just wanted them out of the delivery room, but either way, it worked. All of Nora's attention was diverted to one thing: getting the baby out.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Ren?" It was quiet in their room, and Nora was curled up next to her husband, their daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Yes Nora?"

"They have labor simulators, don't they?"

That did not bode well. "…Yes."

"…You're doing that."

* * *

Because who wouldn't want to put their husband through one of those after going through labor? That's vindictive and awesome at the same time… and I can see Nora saying it for revenge, and then for her own amusement. I have a few prompts waiting, and I think I'm gonna make a Renora community as well, since I don't think there is one for all the Renora stories out there! So, thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys, happy Valentine's Day! I've held onto this prompt from jasperthenoble because I thought it might be more fun this way, so… I hope you guys enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Finding**_

"Chocolate, chocolate, where are the delicious heart-shaped chocolates?" Nora started digging through Ren's closet, not even taking the care to be discreet about it. He'd know anyway, no matter how carefully she put everything back, so why bother trying? As long as she found the sugary goodness, there would be no problem!

"Nora, what are you doing?" Pyrrha would be the one to sneak back into their room, disturbing her search for chocolate!

"…I need a pencil?" Nora tried the lie, practically diving into the closet when she saw a hint of red. No, that was just a hat she'd thrown in there and forgot about. Where was her Valentine's candy? Ren always got her Valentine's candy! She _needed_ it!

"Nora…"

"Okay fine, I was looking for candy! Ren always has candy for me! And I always find it before he gives it to me! It's part of the tradition, so I can't… hey, what's this?" Nora held up the dried plant, trying not to crush it when she straightened up to show Pyrrha. "It's all dead! Why would Ren have a dead plant in a box like that? So weird!"

Nora didn't wait for an answer, although Pyrrha wasn't sure what that answer would have been. "Oh hey, it's the mistletoe! But why would Ren have… Ren!"

She saw her partner coming into the room, not wondering why he would freeze at the doorway like that. "Ren, why did you keep this? It's getting all old and crumbly! We could always get a new one! And then we'll hang it up on Jaune's bed! So when we… hey, Ren, where are you going?"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

He should have known she'd go looking in his closet for chocolate. Nora always went looking for chocolate, or any other kind of Valentine's present. Why would he have thought his closet would be exempt from her search?

He just hadn't expected her to find the mistletoe; Ren wasn't altogether sure why he still had it in there. It wasn't as if he could pull it out again anytime soon and use it for anything.

It was just an odd feeling he had… whenever he caught a glimpse of it, he could swear he felt Nora's lips on his, just like they'd been when they were under the mistletoe.

* * *

I needed cutesy stuff! Without anything actually happening, cause… well, I'm weird like that. I like that weird limbo moment where they're not together, but they totally like each other, but they're not doing anything about it. Cause I'm weird.

Also, made a Renora community? I'll probably stick this in there, and maybe Anything for Love, but if y'all have suggestions for it, please let me know? I'm kinda at a loss at what to do… Thanks so much guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

This was a prompt from seff93, and it's a little darker for Nora. Because no one can be happy _all_ the time, right? I hope you guys enjoy, and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Solace**_

"Nora, you can't keep doing this," Ren was kneeling next to Nora, patching up a particularly bad slash on her arm. He wasn't sure what had possessed her to jump into a Grimm raid when they'd only been training for a few months, but she wasn't doing anyone any favors by running out unprepared.

It was a good thing that he had grabbed things on his way to chase her, because along with the nasty cut on her arm, Ren was pretty sure that Nora had broken a few ribs as well.

"Why not?" Nora didn't pull away, but she refused to look at Ren, an oddity for her. She'd been so weird recently, even weirder than she normally was… ever since the Grimm had broken into the village again.

"I…" Words were not his strong suit, and he couldn't always find a way to make Nora better again. Sometimes, he got the feeling that listening wasn't enough, but he wasn't sure what else to do.

Nora took advantage of Ren's confusion to pull her arm away, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Why shouldn't we fight? We're going to fight for the rest of our lives anyway, right? And we'll live, or we'll die, and the world will just keep moving on the way it always has. So why shouldn't I just come out and fight?"

"Because you're not ready," Ren didn't realize he was talking until the words were already out of his mouth. "You could die. You could get someone else killed."

Nora didn't respond, but there was a definitive twitch at the very end of his statement. It was the middle however, that made Ren think.

She hadn't had any reaction to his words until the end. Did she not…

Ren felt his stomach sink at even thinking it. Had he misunderstood everything? Nora was always so happy, so bright… how could he have missed something like this?

How could he have been so blind?

Ren shifted closer to Nora, wondering if he was doing something wrong when she tensed as their arms brushed. He hesitated a moment, trying to figure out the right words… but how could he find the right words if he wasn't sure if he was even right?

In the end, it was Nora who made the first move, resting her head on Ren's shoulder. "Ren… you're not going to leave, are you?"

Ren blinked, his eyes darting towards the girl resting against his shoulder. _Leave?_ Why would he leave her when she was in such a state?  
 _Nora… Ren… your parents had to leave you. They didn't want to, but…_

The boy took a deep breath before leaning slightly into Nora, resting his chin on her head. "No, I'm not leaving. You're…" What did Nora say when she talked to him? "You're stuck with me."

Nora sniffled, wincing a little as she pulled on her arm. "Promise?"

Ren rested gently against Nora, taking care not to injure her. "I promise."

* * *

There we go! I tried to give Nora a bit of a darker side, because let's face it, they've probably had some bad stuff happen, and it's just not realistic not to have any bad feelings at the end of the day.

If you guys have any hints about how to start a community and make it happen, let me know? I'm not sure where to start and I want to help everyone have quick access to everyone's Renora fics!

Also, I have a Valentine's story in the works that I hope will be finished by Sunday, so thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

So, this is what I do when I'm in math… I write fanfics and have tiny conversations with cute boy. Don't be like me; do your math! Anyway, I have some time while helping at the library, so I figured I'd type this up before I forget! This was a prompt from anonymous reviewers GuestTsunade and randomguestmarad, so I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Hair Fuss**_

"Why do you have pink in your hair?"

"You look like a girl!"

"Maybe he should wear a dress!"

"Yes, a pink one to match!"

Ren heard the boys, but in general, he tended to ignore them. They didn't have anything important to say anyway. If anyone had a problem with his friendship with Nora, that was on them.

Besides, he didn't care about the pin streak in his hair, to be completely honest. Ren might not have expected it, but that was Nora… always doing something unexpected.

Ren paused, tugging the pink in his hair absently. _Where is Nora anyway?_

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Nora grinned manically, holding a bottle of hair dye and a half-used shampoo over the sink. Stupid boys, making fun of _her_ friend… She would see them pay for that!

Mixing the hair dye with the shampoo, making sure it didn't look any different, Nora placed the shampoo exactly where she found it. She could not wait to see their reactions…

Sweet, sweet vengeance!

* * *

Because who wouldn't get revenge on bullies by making them suffer the same as their victim… Okay, maybe people aren't that mean and I'm just cynical… anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys, this is a prompt from Israel Pena, and you guys should totally go read **A Lotus Beyond the Night**! Especially if you're superhero fans like me… even if you're a Marvel fan, instead of DC... like me! Anyways, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Superheroes**_

Nora leaned forward in her chair, laughing manically at the quips and one-liners the movie had. Ren shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure if he was enjoying this movie. It was popular, as the packed theatre could testify, but he couldn't see the appeal in this…

He didn't even have a word to describe this character. He certainly wasn't a _hero_ , not like other people would think of one. He was a vigilante, a selfish idiot who only wanted to look good again, not do anything decent for another person.

"He's hilarious!" Nora giggled, leaning in closer to Ren for the popcorn. "Can't you imagine having him as a friend? There would be adventures all the time!"

Ren didn't justify that with a response. Besides, she didn't actually expect a reply; she just wanted to get her own opinion out there.

Ren just hoped there was some kind of redemption that made this character more likeable, or this was going to be a long movie.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Deadpool is so awesome! And did you see that Stan Lee cameo! Beautiful!" Nora was skipping ahead of Ren, turning around to beam at him. "Thanks for coming with me Ren!"

Well, he couldn't let her run around with an extra ticket to the most anticipated movie of the year. If he hadn't gone, someone else would have, and Ren didn't want that, even if he had to sit there for hours.

"I know you're not a huge Marvel fan! I mean, you like Batman and Superman, and those kinda people! Me, I'm the Iron Man and Deadpool and Magneto…"

Magneto was a villain, wasn't he? Ren wasn't sure, but he didn't always process Nora's superhero talk. There was just too much to pull from when it came from the comic books and the movies…

"Hey! Can't you imagine if we were superheroes? It would be so awesome! And not like hero-sidekick, but two awesome superheroes partnered up and kicking butt! Ren, wouldn't that be awesome?"

Nora grinned, moving backwards to link their arms together, waving her free hand in front of them. "Just imagine it now! Us, as a crime-fighting duo! No one could possibly stand in our way!"

* * *

Okay, before anyone gets really mad at me, I _loved_ Deadpool. I didn't think I was going to, but that movie was absolutely fantastic! And no spoilers, but the fourth wall breaking was incredible and the movie was amazingly well done, so everyone who can should take the chance to see it!

Also, go read Israel Pena's story! It was fun and if you love superheroes, it should be right up your alley! So, enough from me; I hope you guys all enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	49. Chapter 49

This was a fun one, and I'm actually curious… has anyone ever done this? Because I haven't so I was wondering, is it just a more entertaining version of Are You Nervous, or… I don't know what I'm talking about. This is a prompt from anonymous review popon, so I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Pocky Games**_

Maybe their friends had gotten tired of their protests, even if they were telling the truth, because they all seemed to be out to prove those honest protests wrong. Even Ruby pulled herself away from her weapon long enough to attempt proving Nora and Ren would be perfect together.

But this was the absolute worst. Ren could, and had, handled the bathhouse, the closet, and the "romantic" dinner. But this…

Nora had the end of a pocky stick in her mouth, obviously oblivious to their friend's interference. Normally Ren didn't mind going along with it, especially when it looked like Nora didn't mind at all, but… the pocky game?

Even as he went to sit down, Ren had forgotten that no matter what, Nora always played to win.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Ren liked to win, but he quickly learned that there was no winning this game. If he quit early, people –teammates- would assume it was because he liked Nora and couldn't handle it. Same as if he kept going until the very end.

And if he quit just before, he lost the game _and_ everyone –including Nora- would make the assumption that Ren just wasn't attracted to her.

But even if he were, this was not the way he would have wanted to show it!

In the end though, it wasn't his decision to end the game, but Zwei, who sent the whole room into chaos and stole the pocky before anyone could stop him.

* * *

There we go guys! This was fun to write, just so much fun to have Ren be embarrassed and all that good stuff! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys, you know what? With this chapter, we're halfway through the story! So, this will be one of my own prompts, so while I still own absolutely nothing, I hope you guys all enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Smack Dab in the Middle**_

"Come on Nora, you can't quit now. We're almost there." Pyrrha was lying, but anything to get her sulking teammate moving again was a good thing.

"Why couldn't Ren come?"

"Ren was training with Jaune."

Nora pouted, kicking her feet childishly. Stupid Jaune! She was supposed to be hanging out with Ren today! They'd –okay, _she'd_ \- planned this out for weeks!

"You know Nora…" Pyrrha waved her hand towards the school. "Once we get these supplies, you're halfway back to Ren."

Nora paused, thinking that logic through. It was true… the sooner they finished, the sooner she was back to drag Ren out with her!

And while she was thinking, Pyrrha sweetened the deal.

"You can use Magnhild to get back."

Oh! They _never_ let her use Magnhild anymore! You smash up one wing of the school and all of a sudden, there are all these rules… and now it was much slower to get around!

"Hurry up Pyrrha! Chop chop!" Nora dashed off ahead of her teammate, conveniently forgetting that she'd been the hold-up to begin with.

 _Halfway there… and then to Ren!_

* * *

And that's that! Thank you guys so much for sticking it out this far with me guys; it means more than you guys even know! I really hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

Hey guys! This was a prompt from Taiski, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I still own nothing and I hope you like it!

* * *

 _ **Gender Bend**_

"That boy… I swear…" Glynda waved her wand over the tables, irritated that, once again, her abilities were being used for housekeeping and not Grimm hunting. "Every time he comes through, it's one more mess to clean up. Mr. Valkyrie!"

The boy paused where he was attempting to sneak away, flashing a cheesy grin over at his teacher. "Heh heh… That was awesome! Did you see them flying?"

Glynda was about to tell the troublesome student that he was about to join his friends when a young woman appeared from out of nowhere, bowing deeply.

"Hey! Did you see that? It was…" A look from his partner had the boy grinning even wider, but saluting Glynda in a very casual way. "Sorry Glynda! I'll do better not to destroy the cafeteria next time!"

"That's not quite…"  
"You should…"

Before either girl could protest, the boy carted his partner over his shoulder, dashing out of the room with a mischievous cackle.

After all, what fun was there if you couldn't destroy the cafeteria _and_ get away with it?

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

The boy draped himself over his partner's back, resting his chin on her shoulder as she read. "Hey… what are you reading?"

"Homework."

"Huh… sounds boring. Wanna go out?"

"…You destroyed the cafeteria."

The boy grinned at the memory. "Yeah, but we can go out for real!"

The girl glanced up from her book, eyeing her partner warily. "For real?"

"Uh-huh!" Taking her distraction as agreement, he leapt up and pulled her to the door. "It'll be fun! I promise!"

* * *

There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed, even if they don't have names… I wasn't sure how to translate their names into… other names? I'll do more gender-bend in the future (because can you imagine Nora being a boy and wanting to make the first move? I mean, would totally do it as a girl, but still… squee!) and give them names eventually. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	52. Chapter 52

This prompt came from Reading Addicted, and I'm not sure if it connects well with the season three stuff since I haven't watched it yet (bad me, but stupid school…) but I hope you guys enjoy, and I still own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Strength Test**_

"Nora…"

"But it's so easy! Look, I'll show you!"

"Nora!"

Ren's warning came too late, and Nora had already swung the hammer down, the impact cracking the festival prop in half. The ringing of the bell, already loud if someone actually managed to ring it, was enhanced by the sheer force it was hit with.

"See? I told you it was… _oh_!" Nora glanced around when Ren sighed, taking in the people covering their ears and the glares of the ones running the game. "Sorry about that! Hey Ren, how about we go get some cotton candy? It looks awesome!"

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Nora had managed to drag them away before anyone could hold them accountable for the broken game, and thankfully, they were on their way back to Beacon.

"We should have had Pyrrha for the dart game, you know? She could totally have used her semblance to help us win! And it's not cheating, because they rig the games anyway! Oh, and Jaune to distract people! It's nice when we all get to do stuff together, 'cause we're like family now and…"

Ren only half-listened as they walked, hoping that broken carnival games wouldn't follow them forever. However, he had to admit, festivals were far more interesting with Nora by his side…even if she kept breaking them.

* * *

There we go guys! My personal headcanon… Nora breaks carnival games. She is super strong after all! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

Hey guys, I'm back! I meant to post this a few days ago, but then I donated blood and slept pretty much two days away. I woke up, did what I had to, and then passed out again… barely checking email and stuff like that. Anyway, I'm back, and I think I messaged a few people with questions, but I don't know if any of that went through… but this is a prompt from Israel Pena, so I hope you enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

 _ **Overboard**_

"Ren! Are you okay?" Nora hovered anxiously over her partner, waving her hands frantically in the air.

He was such an idiot! What was he thinking, letting Yang beat him up? It wasn't as if Yang would have killed him –actually, Nora wasn't quite sure about that- but still! He could have said something!

"It was just a little hair!" Nora ranted, not even waiting for Ren to reply. "It wasn't even supposed to get Yang; I was aiming for Weiss but Ruby dragged her off at just the wrong moment! What was she even so mad about?"

Ren coughed to get Nora's attention, raising an eyebrow at her. "Need I remind you it was still _your_ prank that damaged her hair?"

"Of course not, I… Ren! Were you protecting me?" Nora beamed, even if it wasn't necessarily a good thing, not caring if she was right or not. "That's so sweet! But don't do it again, because I need you in tip top shape!"

Except of course Ren would always be there to protect Nora from all forms of danger… even if she brought it on herself!

* * *

And there we are guys! I'm at school almost two hours early, so this was the right time! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys! I meant to do more drabbles sooner, but I just got a big paper turned in, and now I have another one to work on, but… I have a bit of breathing time, so I figured I'd get one up! This prompt came from Chlora Valkyrie, so I own nothing and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Koalas**_

"Aren't they cute?"

Nora glanced at the animal, then at Pyrrha, then back at the animal. Pyrrha smiled at her teammate warily, not quite sure why the other girl was being so sullen. Ren wasn't around, since he was fixing a mess Nora had made, but that couldn't be _all_ of it.

Nora looked at Pyrrha again, her face completely serious as she linked her fingers behind her back. "Sloths are better."

"It's not… you don't think koalas are cute?"

"Sloths are… Ren! Pyrrha's trying to lure me away from sloths!"

Nora ran towards her partner, babbling about the differences between koalas and sloths, while Pyrrha could only stand by, watching in confusion.

 _No matter how cute koalas are, sloths are definitely the best! Because Ren and I know sloths and we're the best too!_

* * *

There we go guys! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably post up another chapter tomorrow morning, so… I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	55. Chapter 55

Hey! This prompt came from claraowl, and I had so much fun writing this –so much better than paying attention in math! I still own nothing, but I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 _ **Journals**_

Whenever something happened, or when he was somewhere new, Ren made sure to write down his observations, no matter how pointless they seemed. That way, the information could process better and he could remember… not to mention, look back at it and see if he could predict what might happen in the future.

It was an old habit, but for the life of him, Ren couldn't figure out just when his general observations became all about Nora.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Orientation: Nora found me, despite the distance and all the other people to partner with. She watched me fight and then found great pleasure in riding an Ursa further into the forest. Fought with our new teammates. Nora is unsurprisingly friendly towards them.

Classes: Nora is distracting, throwing notes and sleeping in class, but that is not unusual. Confirmed that Cardin=enemy. Nora wants to break his legs.

Dance: Nora wants to go, paying lots of attention to Pyrrha and Jaune. She thinks Pyrrha likes Jaune, which would make sense. When she's not watching them, she's working on her dress. She hasn't shown me, but says we'll match anyway.

General: Nora makes fitting in easier. I would never have interacted with Team RWBY without her making it happen. Then again, that would have meant less exposure to homicidal maniacs and obsessed criminals.

* * *

There we go guys! I didn't want to go too long into this journals, so… little snippets! Since I'm sick, I'm gonna skip my math class today... I don't care that there's a quiz today, I didn't feel well _yesterday_ and I spend more time getting to school than I do actually in class so... I'll post up another drabble later unless I'm sleeping! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	56. Chapter 56

Hey guys! Got another drabble for you! This is another prompt from Chlora Valkyrie, and while I own nothing, I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 _ **Anniversary**_

~Dating~

On their first anniversary, she dragged him into the forest for a "romantic" picnic… and ended up chasing Ursa.

On their second anniversary, he actually made a romantic dinner… which their teammates unwittingly intruded on.

On their third anniversary, she had a ring… and so did he.

On their fourth anniversary, their plans went way off and the timetable went up.

~Marriage~

On their first anniversary, he expected chaos to ruin the night… but it didn't.

On their third anniversary, an unruly child tormented their babysitter until they _had_ to come home.

On their tenth anniversary, they went back to where it all started and remembered what brought them together.

On their thirtieth anniversary, they were surrounded by their loved ones, and the party was unforgettable… even to those who drank too much.

On their fiftieth anniversary, they held hands and watched over what they had together.

Because no matter how long passed, or what troubles came their way, they would always be together… together-together.

* * *

Because yes, I had to end it with that last bit. Because I have shipped them hardcore since that first 'not together-together' rant of Nora's… I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	57. Chapter 57

Hey guys! This is a prompt from jasperthenoble; I finally stopped feeling sick, so I decided to write up some more! I worked more on Anything for Love too, but now I'm on music research on that so… no promises there. Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Sloth**_

Ren watched his partner closely, sitting a fair distance away from the others. He didn't have much of a choice in his proximity to others; his partner always made sure of that, but he didn't feel any actual closeness to any of them. Honestly, none of this mattered… none of these "connections" mattered. However, circumstances had made it easier for him to hide this kind of apathy… his partner took care of everything with minimal effort from him.

Leaning back, Ren kept his eye on the situation, musing over a sudden name that popped into his head.

 _Belphegor…_

Maybe he would look it up later. Or maybe he wouldn't.

* * *

Eh… Not quite sure about this one. Looking on Wikipedia, "sloth is defined as spiritual or emotional apathy, and being physically and emotionally inactive." and that was an angle I wanted to go with... with just a hint of the religious context to it for the sins. I'm not quite sure how well it turned out, but I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	58. Chapter 58

This. This prompt is so relevant right now. Because I have a teeny tiny study group of 3, including me, in my math class with the guy I have a crush on. This prompt came from Israel Pena, so while I own nothing, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Study Session**_

Nora pouted at her book, not processing the words she was staring at. She knew she had promised to sit and study at least once a week, but it was raining outside and she could be out playing in the rain! There were puddles, and people to splash and…

Sighing, Nora raised the book over her face, just in case Ren looked over. Even if she wanted to go outside more than anything, she couldn't break a promise to Ren! She'd just have to focus… and maybe she'd actually be able to read a few pages!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Out of the corner of his eye, Ren kept an eye on his partner, amused and grateful that she was actually trying to study instead of sleeping behind her book. Granted, she might still fall asleep, but they'd been in the library for an hour already without sleeping.

He smiled to himself, thinking over how they'd arrived and Nora had claimed a corner, leaning against the wall instead of sitting at a table, claiming she concentrated better that way. Perhaps she was right in that… he wasn't concentrating very well from the tables himself after all.

Picking up his book, Ren moved over to the wall, not reacting to the shock and hope on Nora's face. Oh, he knew she wanted to go play in the rain for the mere chance of getting struck by lightning, but they had a test coming up and he refused to let her not study for it. Leaning up against the wall, Ren sat down next to his partner, their shoulders touching lightly.

As an explanation, seeing that Nora's expression demanded one, Ren rested his book on his knees carefully. "I concentrate better this way." _Next to you_.

His words were rewarded with a bright grin as Nora rested her head on his shoulder, listening as Ren read out loud, letting them both study exactly the way they needed.

* * *

I love these adorable little dorks. Seriously adore them to pieces, it hurts me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and for all the amazing prompts you've all sent in! You guys are all amazing and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	59. Chapter 59

Hey guys! I'm back, since I have some time before my niece's party starts… by the way, if I ever make mention of wanting to style a wig for cosplay or anything else again… remind me that it is hell and I shouldn't do it. I just spent an hour and a half turning some bright yellow wig into a Rapunzel braid, complete with flowers… trimming and attaching included. Anyway, since that's not important, this prompt came from GhostNuke18, so while I own nothing, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Marriage**_

In all honesty, being married wasn't that different from their daily lives before. They'd practically been married already, since they did everything important together and never anyone else. It was only a piece of paper and a fancy ring that made it official.

But that ring seemed to make all the difference to everyone else. Because when other men saw Nora wearing it, they automatically backed away to flirt with some other _available_ girl.

Ren watched his wife dashing through their home, the diamond flashing on her finger. They might have been able to go through life without ever actually being married… but Ren had to admit he was more than happy to see _his_ ring on Nora's finger… and not anyone else's.

* * *

And there we go guys! A quick little cutesy thingy to make me feel better… and hopefully you guys too! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	60. Chapter 60

Here's a prompt from claraowl, and I'm watching the Good Dinosaur right now as I write this, so while I still own nothing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _ **Film**_

"Be careful with that!" Nora stopped Pyrrha from opening the small box that had fallen from the shelves, reaching out for it eagerly. "That's old film; it can't get hit by the light! I haven't gotten it developed yet and I don't want the pictures getting ruined!"

"Sorry!" Pyrrha handed the box over easily, watching as her teammate put the box into a safer spot. "What… pictures are they precisely?"  
"Hmm? Oh, just some from when we were at the dance! There were lots and lots of them, and I wanna make sure I have a picture of Jaune's dress forever, because that'll be great at a wedding, you know?" Nora slid the box towards the back of her drawers, grinning over her shoulder at a suddenly-blushing Pyrrha. Of course she'd be imagining Jaune's wedding… with her as his bride!

Nora beamed over at her teammate, laughing as the boys came back into the room. They wouldn't understand just why Pyrrha was turning bright red, but nonetheless, it had been absolutely perfect timing!

She just wished she had more film so she could capture Pyrrha's face forever!

* * *

There we go guys! This was fun to write, especially as a distraction from the movie, because well… I'm not gonna spoil it! Thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	61. Chapter 61

Hey guys! Here's another prompt from GhostNuke18, and this was just so much fun to write! I own nothing, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **First Date**_

Nora bounced cheerfully in front of the statue, her fingers linked behind her back as she looked around the courtyard. Unusually for her, she was alone and obviously waiting for something… or someone.

She hadn't dressed up specially, just a variation of her normal outfit and her hair wasn't quite as unkempt as it usually was. She _looked_ like a girl with a plan… just not one who went completely out of the way for them.

But should she have? Nora stopped her bouncing to think about it. She and Ren were _official_ now… more than just partners. And today was their first… first _real_ date. Where they'd actually made plans for it –or Ren had so he could surprise her- and he was supposed to meet her here.

So should she have dressed up? At least to look a little more like she was going on a date instead of just hanging out with Ren? But they'd done stuff like this, without it being a date-date, before and it would be weird if she changed and started acting all girly out of nowhere!

It was just _Ren_! Which meant that worry was absurd because he liked her anyway, but she liked him more than anyone in the whole world, so she wanted to be girly and dressed up! _I should have asked Pyrrha to help me! Or Yang! Or some other girl!_

But none of her worries really meant anything, because when Ren came –ten minutes earlier than they were supposed to meet up- he smiled at her the way he never did for anyone else, and taking his hand was the easiest thing to do in the world.

And that's how they spent their day, whether they were walking towards the park, enjoying Ren's homemade picnic, or just talking the way they always did… hand in hand, always together… no matter what.

* * *

I'm in such a fluffy mood… I like fluffy things. It makes me happy when there's cheesy romance going around… especially since my love life is so nonexistent. Oh, and has anyone read _'Fangirl'_? I relate so much to the main character… haha, anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	62. Chapter 62

Here's a prompt from GhostNuke18! I've got another coming right after this, so while I still own nothing, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Proposal**_

"Hey Ren?"

"Yes Nora?"

"We're gonna be together forever right?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to be with anyone else, right?"

"No…"

"And I don't, so…"

"Nora. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, if we're gonna be together forever and not with anyone else, we should get married!"

"Nora, just because… wait, married?"

"Yep! It's an awesomely brilliant idea! And we could totally…"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"We can't get married."

"Huh? Why not?"

"We've never even dated."

"…So?"

* * *

I liked the just dialogue one I did earlier, and I thought it would be fun to do again with this prompt! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and thanks so much for reading this chapter! I'll see you next time!


	63. Chapter 63

Here's another prompt from GhostNuke18! I'm gonna be doing nothing in my English class besides pretend to listen to what we've already talked about, and I'll be trying to write a decently lengthy one-shot. If I have an idea. Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Vows**_

Ren,

You've always been my playmate, partner and best friend. It's always been us, together forever. And you're the person I love more than anyone else in the whole world.

I promise, I'll always be by your side, to speak for you when needed, and to be silent when you need it. And you know that's a lot for me. I promise to always love you, to be a partner in every sense of the word. To help write the story of our lives together the right way.

We've always been together forever, but today we're officially, permanently _together-together_. And while we started a long time ago, this is a new time for us… and I promise to start and see every new time with you. Forever.

Nora

* * *

I looked up wedding vows and thought this would be a nice little way to put this. Because they are adorable! And, as my niece would say, "because yeah". So, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	64. Chapter 64

Hey guys! I've got spring break starting TOMORROW (just one more class to go) and I'm super excited! I'm gonna be taking care of my mom since she's having surgery, but I'm hoping to get one drabble up a day –at least- since I'll have all the time. Maybe even two sometimes. Or a one shot or two. Anyway, this prompt came from Israel Pena, so while I own nothing, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Bedtime Stories**_

"That's boring! Why doesn't she fight back? I would if someone was being mean to me all the time!"

Ren held onto the book, half afraid Nora would throw it like she had last time. "Nora, I thought you wanted me to read this."

"Yeah, because Dad won't tell me the cool version like you do! He reads the lame version that's written down!"

Meaning Nora wanted her fairytale, but she wanted it changed so it wasn't very much like the fairytale at all. For a seven year old, changing them was hard… but Ren would do it. Nora enjoyed it, and Ren… well, he was happy when Nora was happy.

Plus, he kind of liked changing the stories. It was more fun that way.

"Okay… well, once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella. She had two wicked stepsisters and an evil stepmother who…"

"Treated her like a servant, but she could totally hurt them!"

"Nora!"

"Oh sorry! No talking, more listening!"

Ren waited a moment to make sure Nora wasn't going to say anything before continuing. "While her family was dressed in silks and furs, Cinderella was forced to wear rags…"

"That were much easier to move around in so she could…"

"Nora!"

It took an hour for them to get to the ball… and Nora refused to sleep until Cinderella had fought off the invading Grimm… that had eaten her entire stepfamily.

It was a long time before Ren agreed to read Nora a bedtime story again.

* * *

There we go guys! I like fairytales, I do, but not so much Disney's versions. Some of them, yes –others, not so much. The dark, dramatic, _dark_ versions… sorry, did I mention dark twice? That's because the original Cinderella was cool (mutilation and stuff… super interesting in how far someone will go for money, power and royalty) and I liked the original ending to Little Mermaid and it wasn't always happy and fun and yeeeeeeaaaaaaah. Enough of my rambling. Thanks so much for reading guys, and I hoped you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	65. Chapter 65

Hey guys! As of right now, I am officially on Spring Break! So, while I wait for the bus, I figured I'd jump online and post up another drabble! This is one of mine, but I don't own RWBY! Still, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Addiction**_

She was his drug. Those bright smiles, that laugh… even the way she moved drew out a reaction Ren made himself hide.

How could he live without her next to him? She made the world so much clearer and blurred the lines at the same time. She was what made life worth living, but how close could he get before escape was impossible?

How long before everything became dependent on her?

The more he fought, the more he was drawn in… The more she drew him in, the more he needed her… but the more he needed her, the more he fought against it. It was a never-ending cycle, with Nora leading him through it all the way.

But Nora was _his_ drug, the one addiction he couldn't shake… and he was okay with that. As long as it led him here, with Nora next to him, their fingers laced together as they looked over Beacon together… it was one addiction he never wanted to get over.

* * *

Kinda considering doing an M rated with this kind of theme but… I'm not so good with the M-rated stuff. My ability to write it disappears. Anyway, I might post up another chapter tonight, might wait 'til the morning… but thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	66. Chapter 66

Hey guys! I forgot, I watched this movie and wanted to do a prompt because… well, this movie was hilarious and everyone should watch it if they get a chance! EVERYONE GO WATCH IT! Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Lazer Team**_

"Noooo! No, no, no, no, no! I liked him! He was such a jerk earlier, but I liked him _now_! Bring back the Hitler youth! Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Jaune and Pyrrha hesitated outside of their room, wondering what could be going on inside. They knew that it was Nora's 'movie night' but they weren't quite sure what that entailed. Something cheesy, a lot of screaming… that was something they definitely put down.

They hadn't expected to hear Nora screaming about death and wailing about her 'Hitler youth' and how unfair it was.

"I hate him! Go Lazer Team! Kick his Worg butt and avenge him! Destroy!"

It was not safe to go into their room. Silently, Jaune and Pyrrha made the unanimous decision to go back to the roof. They might be exhausted after the extra training, but it was safer than entering the room while Nora was in a mood.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Nora curled up under Ren's arm, somehow managing to pout and beam happy lasers from her eyes at the same time. On the one hand, it was a happy ending, and the movie had been funny… but on the other hand, her favorite character for thirty seconds was gone.

"Ren…" She glanced up at her partner, puffing her cheeks out. "Let's watch it again!"

* * *

That was me. Two seconds after I finished watching, I wanted to watch it again to find all the references… except I had to work. Oh wells. Everyone, go watch Lazer Team, and thanks so much for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	67. Chapter 67

Hey guys! I had some time while I was waiting for my bus, so I scribbled down a few things in my notebook… I have been attempting to read 'The Once and Future King' so… that's where this came from. I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **King Arthur**_

"He needed better friends." Nora put down her book, frowning at the cover. "None of it would have happened if he had better friends!"

"Huh?" Ren looked over curiously. Nora reading quietly had been rare enough, but wanting to talk about it? Even rarer.

"Arthur! If he'd had a better friend than Lancelot, he might not have gotten so messed up! And Camelot could have been saved and things wouldn't have been so horrible for them!"

Ren sat up straighter, sending Nora a strange look. He knew what she was talking about. "Lancelot and Guinevere were in love."

"But Lancelot was supposed to be his _best friend_!" Nora ranted, waving her hands in the air frantically. "How could he do that to Arthur?"

His look was even stranger now. "You don't think love could be stronger than friendship?"

"Nope!" Nora crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'd never do something like that to you! Or to Jaune or Pyrrha! Love _can't_ be worth hurting everyone else you care about!"

Ren watched his partner curiously, barely even moving. "Well, no one can say you're not a better friend than Lancelot was…"

 _But love can make you do crazy things…_

* * *

I love Arthur. To little, itty bitty pieces. I adore him, and everything he stood for. I think of chivalry and automatically go to King Arthur. But I'd punch Lancelot in the face and be glad to do it. Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	68. Chapter 68

Hey guys! I totally meant to post over the weekend but… I kinda lost my flashdrive. Kinda absurd when you consider I have a giant Totoro attached to it, but… it actually happened. Anyway, this is a prompt from Israel Pena, so I own nothing but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Anime**_

"…Did they stay up all night?"

"I think so…"

"What were they even watching?"

Ren stirred slightly, hearing his teammates, even if it did sound like the voices were coming from miles away. His brain felt… fuzzy, for lack of a better word. But while it looked like Nora had passed out, using his shoulder as a pillow, he hadn't been able to sleep.

He had to know how it ended. He couldn't sleep until he knew exactly what was going on with Hak and Yona.

The actual fighting of the show seemed realistic at times, but the relationships between the characters… they were so intriguing, so easy to be drawn into… each character was so complex and even the villains were likeable and _he had to know_.

Besides, he felt a rather close connection to Hak. He understood having a clueless friend who didn't realize how he felt… even if he was never quite as open and absurd as the fictional boy himself!

* * *

I wanted to be careful with this… very very careful because I didn't want to spoil anything! I actually hadn't expected to like Akatsuki no Yona, but my friends made me watch it and I loved it so… here this is! Of course, I got frustrated at certain things and certain people because they were too darn clueless but… oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	69. Chapter 69

Hey, this is an idea I saw on Tumblr a while ago, where one person in the pair was like a guardian angel because they had died and their soulmate was still alive. I kinda wanted to play with that idea in a full one-shot, but I wanted to test it as a drabble first… see how it played out with Renora first! Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 _ **Ghost**_

They were supposed to be together. They had always been fated to be together, forever, no matter what. He could look at her and just _know_ how their lives were supposed to be… the way they never could be.

He'd watched over her for her entire life, almost –but not quite- bitter over how their destiny had ruined them both. She was, for all intents and purposes, alone in the world… and he was a spirit, trying to watch over her in her loneliest moments.

As she pulled herself out of bed, smiling and obviously trying to be positive about everything, he could only watch… and wish things could have been the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

There we go guys! I hope you all are having awesome times –especially if you're on Spring Break like me! I'm hoping to post up another chapter tonight, and more tomorrow, so feel free to throw in a prompt if you want to see anything specific! Thank you guys all so much for reading this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	70. Chapter 70

Hey guys! I was kinda bored –my dad's watching some fishing show and I don't wanna but I gotta be downstairs with my mom- so I started typing. And this is what happened. Plus, I'm gonna see Zootopia again tomorrow, but while I'm totally excited, I'm also super nervous because the cute boy from my math class will be there too! Help! Anyway, that's not important… I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Strength**_

People didn't see it, not the way Ren did. But Nora was so much stronger than he was. Yes, that was partly because she could send a person flying with that oversized hammer of hers, or even just a watermelon attached to a pipe, but it was more than that.

Nora and Ren had experienced so much loss, at the same time, and they had used each other to get through it. Neither one of them would deny it, or even complain about it; after all, they had both known they were using each other.

But where Ren had withdrawn, growing quieter towards the world throughout the years, Nora had found a way to smile again, to find something beautiful in the world that was worth fighting for. She had found a way to be _happy_ again, to reach out to the world and claim it as her own.

And even if no one noticed, Ren was still using Nora. She was his strength, his connection to the world… and the one thing in the world he would die fighting for.

* * *

I need to find my fluffiness again. Honestly, I'm so anxious over a group hangout that I'm releasing this stuff to the world. I NEED FLUFFY AMMUNITION! Anyway, thanks so much for reading this guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	71. Chapter 71

Hey guys! I have some time before I dash to the bus stop and since I don't have headphones right now, it's gonna _suck_ getting to the theatre… but I'll be fine. Totally. Hahahahahaha… this prompt came from Israel Pena, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Sports**_

"I claim Ren and Ruby!" Nora had put her foot down and was refusing to back down. If she was going to play baseball, she was going to have her dream team! See, she'd send the balls _flying,_ Ruby would be able to speed around and catch all the hits, and Ren was super smart and could predict what the other team would do! With them, they'd be unstoppable!

"There is no claiming of people! It's team against team!" Yang protested, holding onto her sister's arm before she could run towards Nora.

"But we always do it that way! Let's change it! Ruby's mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ren watched his partner silently, kneeling down to tie his shoes. He wasn't sure why Nora was insisting they all go out and play baseball, but he'd just sit back and relax while she figured out this little problem!

* * *

There we go guys! Because Ruby's adorable and someone's gotta fight over her… plus, I was thinking of this prompt and could just see Nora hitting a bajillion home runs, while Ruby could go and easily catch anything that goes flying. Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready for the movies, so thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	72. Chapter 72

Hey guys! Just saw Zootopia with some friends, which totally made me think of this… and I'm hoping some people understand this! Also, might have spoilers for Zootoopia, so… here's your spoiler warning! Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

Also… another warning. This way no one can complain if they get spoilers. SPOILER WARNING. Just in case.

* * *

 _ **Shippings**_

"They are beautiful together! They were so flirting with each other over the traffic cam footage! It's so obvious!"

"He's a fox! She's a rabbit! You don't think it's weird that you want them to be together romantically?"

Ren listened to Nora and Jaune discussing the newest movie obsession, noticing that Pyrrha seemed amused by the conversation. He didn't understand himself, but he was a little unsure about 'shipping' animals himself… especially those of different species.

"Oh come on! You know that if they were all humans, then you'd have no problem with it at all! You'd be supporting them all the way!"

"But they're animals!"

"Animals deserve love too! Think, if Smellweather had gotten some love from that predator mayor of hers, maybe she wouldn't have gone crazy!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Shush! Nick and Judy forever!"

* * *

…I really ship those two… Nick and Judy, not Jaune and Nora. I mean, they're cute and all and OMG the initials match up. 'N' and 'J'... Anyway, I tried not to spoil much, but… anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	73. Chapter 73

So… was reading manga online. Refound this one super cute one… I'd stopped reading it because it wasn't updating, but then I saw it again, forgot I'd read it, and once I remembered, I was too drawn in to stop. I might have read it all in one day. Maybe. Anyway, I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

Also, if you want to read this manga, slight spoilers. Nothing totally big and no names, but still. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

 _ **Akagami no Shirayukihime**_

"So, if I believe this manga, and it's so totally cute and romantic and sweet that I _do_ , then that means that Pyrrha's hair is super rare and royalty will all respect and/or love her!" Nora spun around the room, giggling manically as she nearly toppled into Ren. "First it's the horrible prince who isn't actually horrible, and then the adorable one that she's actually in love with, and even the new king respects her! I think he ships them!"

This last part was whispered conspiratorially towards her partner, as if he cared which characters shipped other characters… as if he even knew what she was talking about. He'd thought her random squealing was just that… random. Nora squealed over baby animals. And sometimes even food.

He had not expected a new obsession.

"I need more! But there's not more out! Ren! We'll go out and get the ones that are released!"

Ren looked at his partner, raising an eyebrow expertly. "…Why are there some released and some not?"

"Hahahaha… because the ones that are out need to be translated?"

* * *

I don't understand their obsession with the apple-red hair. And yes, I have seen it translated as apple-red hair in that manga. Anyway, if you're looking for a super cute romance manga… this is adorable! It's not complete yet, not that I've seen online, but it's got a ton of chapters up and it's well worth the wait! If there's any manga you think I should read –cause I'm always looking for some- or a specific idea you wanna see here, feel free to let me know! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	74. Chapter 74

Hey guys! I just played this game for like… five hours straight, so I figured I'd write a drabble out of it too! I own nothing but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Fantasy Life**_

"Hey Ren!" Nora leapt into the kitchen, barely dodging an apprentice that made the mistake of being in her way. "We should go to Al Maajik! Like… now!

Ren looked at his friend as he chopped up some vegetables, the recipe so ingrained that he didn't even need to look anymore. "You realize I do run this restaurant, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but you mastered the Cook Life ages ago! Besides, if you come to Al Maajik and help me beat up some creepy skeleton things, we'll totally get you some ingredients! Come on, how often do you get to Al Maajik to get Evil Carp?"

That was true. He didn't get a lot of time to travel and get exotic ingredients anymore… but then again, he made enough dosh that he didn't have to. He could just buy them all.

"Are you catching it?" Ren asked, realizing that he was expected to answer Nora before she did something like assume his silence was consent.

"Well, duh! I may be living the Mercenary Life right now, but I was an Expert Angler! And you know… at least an Adept at everything else! Pyrrha even said she respected my dedication to try _everything_!" Nora beamed as she mentioned their mutual friend who had found herself in the perfect position as a Paladin with Jaune… even if Jaune seemed to be levels below her in skill.

Ren sighed, noticing Nora bouncing around and looking at his kitchen curiously. That was not a good sign… if she got it in her head to try the Cook Life again… Ren put down the knife, reaching for his coat. "Just a quick trip."

Nora grinned cheerfully, recognizing his answer as acceptance. "Of course! Oh, but we do have to stop and visit Damien! We're all friends, so we have to at least say hi while we're in town! Plus, I've got a house there, so we don't even have to worry about the inn! This will be so much fun!"

* * *

No, as far as I know, mastering the Cook Life doesn't allow you to actually run a restaurant. I wish… I really just wanted my own kitchen to cook in, instead of everyone else's… maybe as a Heroic Cook! Haha, I don't know if anyone's played Fantasy Life, but I was having just a little too much fun with it today… but I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	75. Chapter 75

Hey guys! This is a prompt from my friend OtterOuji, so thanks for this! I made a couple changes to the prompt to make it fit, but this was so much fun to write, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Shopping Confession**_

"Nora, you'd look so cute in this! Not that you don't look cute all the time, but this would look awesome!" Nora glanced at the dress Ruby was holding out, grinning cheerfully.

"It's red. That's _your_ color!" Nora giggled, clapping her hands in approval at the dress Weiss was holding out to Pyrrha. It certainly wasn't Pyrrha's normal style, but if they were going to get Jaune's attention –and for him to actually _do_ something because it was painful to watch- they were going to have to do something drastic.

Just not too drastic. Nora did have to share a room with them, and she was still a little wary of the boundaries. She didn't want her time in the room with Ren to be intruded on by Jaune and Pyrrha time.

But if they were shopping to make Jaune notice Pyrrha, why were they shoving outfits in Nora's direction?

"Hey, wouldn't this look cute on Nora?" Yang held up a pair of white shorts, pink flowers embroidered on the hems. "If we put this top on top…"

Wait, were they trying to make her more noticeable to Ren? They could have mentioned that, but Nora was more focused on the whole Pyrrha thing… "Hey guys?"

"Yes?" The chorus came from almost all the girls, including Pyrrha, who looked desperate for any kind of distraction.

"You do know that Ren and I are together-together now, right? We even had a date last week!"

There was silence in the shop for a very long moment –long enough that even _Nora_ felt uncomfortable waiting in it. And then… there was an eruption.

"Wait, what? When did that happen?"

"Did you ask him out? Or did he ask you?"

"Did _Pyrrha_ know? Huh? Did you know and not tell us?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have set up something cute and romantic and date-like for you!"

Nora blinked a couple times, waiting for it to quiet down slightly before grinning sheepishly. "I… kinda totally thought I'd told you! Sorry about that! But hey, now we can focus all our attention on Pyrrha! Let's find something that will make Jaune completely speechless!"

She'd wait until they were focused back on Pyrrha before warning Ren that the girls would most likely harass him the moment they were back home for all the details. That would give him some time to hide!

* * *

And there we go guys! We are three quarters of the way done! Only 25 more chapters to go! I can't believe I've actually stuck it out this long! Haha, anyway, I'm always open to more suggestions if anyone has anything they're desperate to see before this ends, but thanks so much for reading all of this guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	76. Chapter 76

Hey guys! I hope your weekends are going fabulously and you're all having great times! This is a prompt from Israel Pena, and this was so much fun to write! I don't own anything but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Kiss Cam**_

"Hey Ren, look! They're gonna do the kiss cam! Ooooh, I hope they land on Jaune and Pyrrha! That would be cool!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha looked over at her teammate, her face turning as red as her hair. Not that she didn't _want_ to kiss Jaune but… did Nora have to say that so loudly?

"What? It would be… hey Ren, look, we're on tv!"

Ren sighed to himself, realizing that of course, they would find the person who definitely did not want something like this to happen. Not that he didn't enjoy kissing Nora, but it was a private thing and…

Nora beamed at him before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek, much to the disappointment of the crowd… before she leaned down and pulled a small sign she'd snuck in.

 **We kiss all the time at home!**

Ren groaned, barely resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands as the crowd cheered and clapped. Nora giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as she glanced over at her teammates. She was well aware that she'd embarrassed Ren, but if he had his way, no one would _ever_ know that they were actually together-together now… She was just lucky they'd made it onto the cam!

"They had to find out sometime!" Nora laced her fingers with Ren's, the move being both apologetic and sweet at the same time. "And now I don't have to worry about any more girls dropping love letters into our room for you!"

* * *

I couldn't resist… Just the idea of Nora doing something like that to please the crowd and get her point across… plus, kiss cam. I don't like the whole public thing about it, because that can be embarrassing to the most secure couple (and don't get me started on public proposals) but it can be cute if people are okay with it! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	77. Chapter 77

Hey everyone! This is a prompt from jasperthenoble, and I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own anything, but thanks so much for reading guys!

* * *

 _ **Part-Time**_

"There you go! Have an awesome day!" Nora waved from behind the counter, making sure her register was still nice and clean before darting onto the floor to neaten up a few shelves. She had a lot to prove, since Nora was well aware her manager was concerned her energy would cause a… disturbance in the store, but she'd done very well so far.

In the week that Nora had been there, the store was cleaner than it had been, and she was the fastest cashier at the registers consistently… with very little mistakes.

 _I wonder if people will believe me when I say I just need something to focus on_ … Nora put down the stuffed rabbit carefully, fixing the ribbon until it looked just right. She took great pride in making this toy store look appealing to children, who would then bother their parents, who would buy something to make the kids be quiet.

Hearing the chime of the bells above the door, Nora beamed up at the customers with a cheery laugh. "Hi! Do you need any help?"

Hey, you could be personable and exciting, even in a small store! It was all about the attitude! And money. Money was a good thing too.

The boys looked at each other before looking back at Nora. "See, I'm looking for a present for my sister…"

"Ooh! How old is she? We've got these awesome dolls…"

Ten minutes later, Nora was gift wrapping three different dolls _and_ their accessories at her register, chatting with the boys as they watched. "Your sister is going to love these! And since it's gonna be your birthday too, if she doesn't get you something equally cool, it just makes you the cool twin!"

"Thanks Miss Nora!" Nora waved at the eight year olds as they left, beaming as Ren came into the store, carrying her lunch.

"Hey, did you make it? Sweet!" Nora called out to her manager that she was heading onto her break –half an hour later than she was supposed to because she was _working_ instead of sitting in an office on the phone.

"You know…" Nora bit into her sandwich, sitting on a bench outside with Ren. "You should totally work here too! Then we can hang out together more!"

And even if she was working to get Ren the coolest present ever, more time with Ren was always the best!

* * *

This was _way_ longer than I meant it to be… and originally, the eight-year olds were supposed to be teenagers… and flirt with Nora. But then… this actually worked. I tried the other way. This way was cuter. Especially since she works in a toy store. Because yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	78. Chapter 78

Hey guys! I've got some time while I play Cards Against Humanity so I figured I'd type this up and upload so that I can write some more while I'm in my boring math class! This prompt came from jasperthenoble so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The Final Frontier**_

"Alright, be careful. The gravity isn't the same and…"

"I claim this moon!" Nora interrupted, drowning out Jaune's voice through the walkie. "I'm queen of the…"

"Nora!" Ren called out to his partner before she could leap out into space.

"Sorry Ren!" Nora kept herself under control as he listened to their directions from base. Jaune was relaying them as best as he could, since he was relatively in charge, but as Pyrrha was the one calling out coordinates from the ship, it was hard to tell.

Pyrrha interrupted Jaune's directions, more loudly than one would have expected. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha?" Despite the helmet, Jaune tried to rub his ears, not knowing what was going on. "What happened?"

If they had been looking, they'd realize that Pyrrha was pointing out the window she could see through, strapped into her seat as she was.

"Nora's floating away!"

* * *

There we go guys! I thought since Nora's all jumpy, she'd be the one to leap out and forget about the weird gravity. And this was a fun one to write while I'm supposed to be paying attention to my professors… oh well! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	79. Chapter 79

Hey guys! I'm ditching class to watch over my mom –since no one will be home for like… four hours if I leave for class- so I have a few prompts I'll put up throughout the day! This one came from jasperthenoble, and it is a _little_ different from the original, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Plus, I own nothing.

* * *

 _ **Six Months**_

"Six months! And then I'll die!" Nora was practically inconsolable, digging into her pancakes as if they were her only lifeline. Ren wasn't even sure that she was actually chewing… it looked more like she was inhaling pancakes down whole.

"What is she talking about?" Weiss sat down with her team carefully, never quite sure if it was safe around the other girl. Whenever Nora got excited, or unhappy, or emotional in any way, things inevitably got destroyed. And then everyone was dragged into it… no matter what it was.

"He's trying to kill me!" From the way Nora was waving her hands in the air, she wasn't talking about Ren, but some unknown murderer-to-be.

"She's getting braces in a few months and the dentist wants to limit her sugar intake," Ren explained easily, taking a drink of his orange juice before Nora could steal it.

"Yes! That! I'm going to _die_!"

Weiss nodded slowly, trying not to show Nora that she felt that could only be a good thing. Nora could definitely use less sugar!

* * *

There we go guys! Has anyone else felt that way when sugar –or any other delicious foodstuffs- is being taken away? I have! Haha, well thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	80. Chapter 80

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys, and credit for the prompt goes to jasperthenoble, and this was so much fun to do! Much more fun than schoolwork! I don't own anything but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Flirtation**_

"Well, I…" Where was Nora when he needed her the most? Ren had a problem with social interaction as it was and now some girl was just coming up and giggling and flipping her hair and _touching his arm_ …

"Hey Ren!" Thank all that was holy, Nora was here. Latching onto his arm, Nora swatted the other girl's arm away –somehow without making it obvious that was what she'd done. "What are you doing? Hey, new friend?"

Nora beamed at the other girl, who was starting to look distinctly uncomfortable. "Um… well…"

"Nice to meet you. But hey, Ren and I have to go. Reservations and all!" Nora waved, linking her fingers with Ren's easily. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Ren squeezed her fingers, smiling down at her.

As the strange girl practically ran away, Ren leaned down to murmur to Nora. "You could just tell them we're dating."

"Well yeah! I totally could!" Nora beamed up at Ren, giggling quietly. "But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun!"

* * *

Possessive girls that put on the scary pressure with a cheery smile terrify me. Like… they're smiling but they're totally ready to kill you… nope, I'm good! Anyway, thanks so much for reading you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	81. Chapter 81

Hello everyone! This prompt came from Chlora Valkyrie, and it's a little darker than what I've done the last few chapters, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Vampire**_

He loved her. After a thousand years of wandering this earth, he had found someone that brought light back into his world. He had watched her all her life, watching the way she had changed throughout the years… and all the ways she'd stayed the same.

She would continue to change and grow… age further and suffer the consequences of the years. And he would watch her wither away, see her life drain away slowly.

But he didn't have to. He could save her, share eternity with her. He could always be with her… forever.

He had spent this time wisely, slowly drawing her in through dreams… encouraging her already willing soul to come to his side. And soon… soon she would truly be his.

The same way he had always been hers.

* * *

I love vampires. Not so much Twilight vampires, but… the darker, selfish creatures who lust for blood and have gone on so long that their emotions are so tightly controlled and… I just like vampires. And this is meant to be Nora and Ren, but I didn't wanna use names. Cause it worked better this way! I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so so much for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	82. Chapter 82

Hey guys! I have some time off away from school since my English class was cancelled, so I figured I'd post one of these up real quick! And then maybe I'll write up some more in my teeny notebook when I go back to math… Who knows? That's probably what will happen! This is a prompt from Chlora Valkyrie, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Supernatural**_

"So, why can't we do a haunted house in the dorm?" Nora was hanging off her bed, looking around the room from an upside down position.

"No." Pyrrha was being uncharacteristically stubborn and silent on the matter, not even looking at her teammate.

"It just seems like such a huge shame! When Halloween comes around, we won't have any creepy crawly bugs or ghosts or vampires or…"

"Nora." Ren gave the warning quietly as Pyrrha was beginning to turn pale at the mere mention of the supernatural creatures. Put a real threat in front of her, or a genocidal maniac and she was fine… but anything otherworldly? He wasn't sure why Pyrrha reacted the way she did but…

"Huh? Oh fine!" Nora pulled herself upright, shaking her head in disappointment. It wasn't going to be quite as fun without the scares, but she'd find something entertaining to do. "No haunted house then! Oh! But hey, can we do something?"

"What do you want to do?" Ren pulled out a book, assuming it would be something simple and easy to respond to, even while he read.

Nora tilted her head to the side, looking over at her partner expectantly. "…Can we watch the show Supernatural? I wanna see this Sam and Dean everyone obsesses over!"

* * *

So, I've actually _never_ watched Supernatural. Ever. My sister was obsessed and I somehow managed to avoid ever watching an episode. I don't know what the fuss was; I don't even really know what the show is about. But I figured, given the prompt, I had to at least mention it, right? Plus, if anyone can let me know how good the show really is, that would be pretty cool!

Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	83. Chapter 83

Hey guys! I totally meant to write and post some more up earlier, but then I got caught up in some stuff for my Camp NaNoWriMo and I just hadn't had time. I wrote almost 3000 words for my 50,000 word goal today (it's the first day guys) and I just… yeah, this was my break from my story for NaNoWriMo… anyway, this is a prompt from Oswin Beifong, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Tea**_

"But it doesn't taste good!"

"It will help Pyrrha's throat more than your soda." Ren poured the tea into a cup, sighing quietly. Their intentions may be good, but given Nora's tendency to overreact, and Jaune's romance-caused inability to be close to Pyrrha, Ren was the only one capable of giving proper care to their sick teammate.

"Oh… is that lemon? It smells good!" Nora peered into Pyrrha's cup curiously, leaning over Ren's arm. "Can I have some?"

"Let me get this to Pyrrha…" Ren managed to get the cup to their sick teammate without incident, relieved Nora didn't get it in her head to try to steal it. "And then I'll make you something to drink."

"Okay!" Nora watched over him as he made it, eyeing his every move closely. "Is that tea?"

"You did ask for some."

"Well, yeah but…" Nora hesitated, not quite sure she wanted nasty tea, no matter how good it tasted. "Okay… thanks Ren!"

Nora took a sip before letting out a surprised cheer. "Hey! It's sweet! And yummy!"

Ren smiled as he cleaned up the mess he'd made, shaking his head at his partner's antics. "When have I ever made something nasty for you?"

"Hmmm…" Nora thought about it before grinning. "Never! And that's why you're absolutely the best ever!"

* * *

There we go! Now, I like tea. Tea is my friend, although not as much as coffee, which is my lifeblood. But some teas just don't taste good, so… this emerged! Haha, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	84. Chapter 84

I hate my jooooooooob and I hate most of my coworkers and I hate my jooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooob… That is my new mantra and I will never give it up. I have maybe one person I consider a friend there, and a couple I am friendly with, but other than that… they can all burn. To make myself feel better about my job's complete jerkdom, I wrote up a drabble. I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Babysitting**_

He was not getting paid enough for this.

Wrestling with two three-year olds and a six year old to get them in pajamas and away from danger deserved more than ten dollars an hour. So much more.

"I don't wanna!" The six year old _beast_ was leading a rebellion against bedtime, encouraging her younger siblings to do the same.

Ren sighed, pulling out a children's book of fairy tales. If these children were going to act like Nora when she didn't want to sleep, then he would use the same tactics that he used on Nora.

But even when the job ended in success, he would never admit to Nora that he had compared her to young children!

* * *

There we go. I feel slightly better with Renora silliness. Not much, but a little better. Thanks for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	85. Chapter 85

So I did get asked about one-shots and I'm still hoping to do one soon, but I didn't have any good ideas for one, and I've gotten so busy with school lately…and my mom's still recovering from surgery, so I haven't had a lot of time. Add that into my Camp NaNoWriMo goals for this month, and I don't have much of a chance yet. The drabbles are quick, and while I work hard on them, it's easier on my time to get them up for you guys faster instead of one-shots.

Enough of my explanations though, I'll get to the drabble. I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Romance**_

Despite her claims to the contrary, Nora was truly a sucker for romance. She always appreciated the unique twists to it, because she always liked something different, but she was still a fan of the classic idea of romance.

If Nora found a bouquet with her name on it, she'd hunt down a vase and keep the flowers there until every last one had browned and practically crumbled apart.

She still had every chocolate box and Valentine's card she'd ever received. There was also a box of love letter's Nora had gotten that she held onto because "Writing love letters is a dying art. I just have to keep them! Plus, they put a lot of feeling into them! It's mean to throw them away."

And the idea of a candlelit dinner would send her into giddy fits, if her obsession with getting Jaune and Pyrrha to have one was any indication.

Ren watched his partner as she pushed Jaune throughout the room, planning their leader's date with Pyrrha. She could deny it all she wanted, but Ren knew Nora better than he knew himself.

Besides, her glee was plain to see when a bouquet of flowers arrived at the door for her… even if he never signed the card inside, Ren always knew just how pleased she was.

* * *

There we go guys. I was kinda annoyed at work today, but I arranged to get home early, and this is what I did to relax and decompress before getting back to work on my NaNoWriMo. I only need a few hundred words to meet my daily goal, but I wanna get ahead of the game. Save me a little bit of time and work… thank you guys so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	86. Chapter 86

I'm listening to sad music, and I don't know why. But Cassadee Pope is amazing, and this is a good song I'm listening to, and… I don't know? The story's ending, so we need more sadness in it? I don't know, I'm just throwing random ideas from my drabble store. I don't own anything, but I do hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Heartbreak**_

He was gone. For all their promises of forever, and always being together, he had left her. It hadn't been with a bang, or even with a sudden absence, but a long drawn-out affair. Now that she had a chance to look back, she wasn't sure how this had been a surprise.

He hadn't hidden anything. After all, they weren't together-together. They were just very close friends, and if he fell in love with someone else, that was his own business, because they were best friends and that wasn't changing.

Except it did. Because when something happened, it was no longer Nora who would find out about it first. And even when he talked to Nora, it wasn't just with her anymore; someone else was there in Ren's head with her.

Nora huddled under her blanket, peeking out at the empty room. It had seemed so small before… with the four of them inside, it seemed like there was barely any room. Now, with it empty with everyone but her, everything seemed like part of a better time… like she no longer belonged in it.

Ren was gone… not physically, because he was always still there, still her partner, still her roommate, but he was gone nonetheless. And even while he stayed her friend, there was an ache in Nora's chest that didn't seem to go away, no matter what she did.

* * *

I'm sad now. And while I highly doubt this kind of situation would ever happen to my Renora babies, I had a really close friend who just kind of… grew out of me? It seemed like it came out of nowhere, but looking back, it had happened over months and it just never seemed that way. I kinda just wanted to play with the idea of it happening to Renora and this came out to hurt me. Sorry about that!

This story is almost done, and it's really thanks to all of you guys. You've all been fabulous, and I wanted to give you all a giant acknowledgment before it ended –because if I keep up this same pace, we'll be done by the end of the month! So, really, you guys are the best, and thank you so much! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	87. Chapter 87

So, what was up with that Walking Dead finale? Like… oh my god. No spoilers here, just so you know you're safe if you haven't seen it. Just… how the heck am I supposed to wait until season 7 now? Anyway, the important thing is that I own absolutely nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Zombies**_

"Hey! Nora!" Jaune barely managed to avoid the bat, suddenly extremely grateful for all of Pyrrha's training. If it hadn't been for that, his head would have been completely caved in.

"Jaune! Oh, you're actually alive!" Nora grabbed onto her leader enthusiastically, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "That's great because I'd hate to have to kill you, but if I have to, I will, because…"

"Nora…" Jaune was definitely not comfortable with Nora talking about killing him. That was _not_ a good thing.

"Oh, but you know I wouldn't unless I had to! Hey, no one bit you, did they?"

"No…" What was wrong with her? Nora was normally crazy, but Jaune had never seen her acting like this.

"Okay! Now stay here and don't let _anybody_ in! Ren, we have to go get Pyrrha!" Nora grabbed her partner and dashed off, leaving Jaune mystified in the room.

"What was that about?" Jaune muttered under his breath, looking around until he noticed the dvds on the table.

 _The Walking Dead._

Jaune stared before burying his head in his hands. They needed to have a serious discussion about Nora's viewing material… He wasn't going to be able to dodge all of Nora's anti-zombie attacks!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

-Later that night-

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeen…" Nora nudged her partner on the shoulder before burying herself under the blankets, inspired by a rather disturbingly bloody dream. "Jaune was trying to eat Pyrrhaaaaaaa…"

"Nora." Ren didn't even open his eyes as she curled up next to him, stealing the blankets in the process. He wasn't particularly surprised by this outcome, but he was setting a new rule for the room. "Nora, no more zombie movies."

* * *

And there we go guys! And I don't know if it's just me, but if I have a zombie dream where my friends are eating each other, I get freaked out. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	88. Chapter 88

Hey guys! I have some free time before math starts so… drabble time! I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Magic**_

"Ren, did you move the hat?" Nora was darting around backstage, looking for the top hat that was Jaune's opening trick. "Ren, we need the hat! The hat is supposed to set the tone for the show! We can't be show assistants and do magic without the magic hat!"

"Nora…"

"Pyrrha didn't have it, and Jaune was still getting dressed because he was having issues with the ties, but you don't have it and I can't find it, and we'll have to cancel the show and then…"

"Nora!" Ren raised his voice slightly to get Nora's attention, raising an eyebrow at her calmly. "You're wearing it."

Nora blinked before raising a hand to touch the hat on her head, grinning sheepishly. "Ooooooh! I must have put it on earlier so I didn't lose it! That's right! Now we can totally have an awesome show and Ren will pull the rabbit out of the hat and we can play with it after it!"

Ren shook his head silently, moving a few props so they'd be easier to find. Nora was a wonderful magic assistant, but sometimes… sometimes she was a little too enthusiastic.

If she calmed herself, she'd be a better performer than Jaune… but Ren preferred it this way, with Nora next to him while they worked the audience.

* * *

I totally meant to go a Harry Potter route when I started this… and then something else happened completely! Haha, that happens to me a lot though… Thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	89. Chapter 89

Hey guys! It's a little after two in the morning where I am, but for some unholy reason, I woke up and just cannot get back to sleep, so… drabble time! Plus, I'm ditching my English class tomorrow –well, technically today- so I'm feeling alright! Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **First Love**_

"I don't think any of us have dated?" Nora looked at her teammates curiously, wondering why the subject had even come up. Velvet was nice, and could be fun to talk to sometimes, but she didn't normally take much interest in their personal lives like this.

"What about crushes?" As Jaune's and Pyrrha's faces turned bright red, it was completely obvious for them. It had always been completely obvious with them however, so Velvet instead turned to Nora and Ren for information on them. "First loves? Anything?"

Ren didn't seem willing to answer, but Nora was always willing to answer pretty much anything. Plus, it was Velvet, so she wouldn't be asking for anything bad! "My first love?" Nora thought for a moment, head tilted to the side before she finally turned and grinned at Ren. "I guess it was Ren?"

For the life of her, she couldn't understand why people around her started groaning… while other people were celebrating.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Later that day, Coco's wallet had doubled in size, and Nora caught some of the groaners handing the other girl even more money.

Oddly enough, Team RWBY had more money than usual too…

* * *

And there we go! I hope you guys had fun with this one… I don't think I've ever done much with Velvet, or Coco, or their team in this. But I didn't think any of Team RWBY fit as my info gatherer! Haha, anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	90. Chapter 90

Hey everyone! I was in my ECE class today, and this came up, and I just couldn't resist… I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Marshmallow Test**_

The man seemed rather nice, especially when it came to answering a four year old's never-ending questions. Plus, he had a marshmallow!

"Alright Nora, if you wait until I come back, you can have two marshmallows. Or you can eat the marshmallow that is here right now."

"Okay!" Nora bounced in her seat excitedly, watching until the man was out of the room to pounce on the marshmallow.

Forget waiting! She needed the yummy goodness _now_!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Ren looked over the results of the marshmallow test years later, glancing over at his partner and musing over her impulse control… or rather, her lack of impulse control.

 _I suppose it was a good indicator… it certainly explains a lot!_

* * *

Now, if anyone doesn't know the marshmallow test, it's a way to test a child's impulse control. I don't wanna go into details because it would take too long because I really like the stuff I learn in ECE, but I would be the child who eats the marshmallow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	91. Chapter 91

Hey guys! I'm not sure if it was a prompt, but it sounded fun so… credit to GhostNuke18 for the prompt!

* * *

 _ **Adventure**_

"Change of clothes, check! Magnhild, check! Snacks, check!"

"First aid kit, actual food, sleeping rolls…"

"Ren! It's an adventure!" Nora stomped her foot impatiently, taking the items that Ren was handing her regardless.

"This is a mission you know…"

"But we're finding _treasure_! Which makes it an _adventure_! Hey Pyrrha! Are you ready to go? We'll be so awesome at this mission!"

Ren sighed as his partner went to bother Pyrrha, packing Nora's bag himself. They might be going on their first official "adventure" but living with Nora was an adventure in itself!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Nora!" Ren darted after his partner when she left their teammates behind in her hurry. She was setting off every trap, attracting every Grimm in the area… and _laughing about it_!

"Yes Ren?" Nora was on top of the rubble, dancing around cheerfully. "Look! I found stuff!"

Ren shook his head as their teammates rejoined them, finishing off the Grimm that were coming after them.

 _Mission… Success?_

* * *

And there we go guys! Only nine more to go… Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	92. Chapter 92

Hey guys! I've been a little crazy busy with some stuff but… hey, I wanted to do a drabble! And since I wasn't totally irritated at work, it is inspired by my job! So, I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chuck E. Cheese**_

"No! Get that thing away from me! It's trying to murder me! I'm not a night guard! It's creepy and doesn't blink and I don't want it to touch me!" Nora jumped behind Ren, pointing at the mascot as it walked nearby, it's face turning to look in their direction. "Keep walking! We don't like you!"

"Nora, you wanted to come here." It hadn't been Ren's first choice, given all the children and noise in the area, but Nora had insisted. If she was going to a pizza place, she wanted to be at Chuck E. Cheese's.

"I did not want a giant rat getting near me! Jaune, make it go away!" Nora kept her partner between her and the mascot, circling around Ren comically until Jaune managed to get the stranger to leave. "There! Now we can enjoy pizza and games in peace! Come on Ren, I wanna play Skee-ball!"

As Nora dragged him off, Ren promised himself that he was never getting convinced to come here again. If all the kids running into them weren't a reason to avoid it, Nora's frantically tight grip on his arm whenever Chuck E. Came out was more than enough!

* * *

Okay, so everyone knows, Chuck E. Cheese isn't actually a rat; he's a cuddly little (giant) mouse. I just hear rat a lot at work, so… who says writing isn't inspired by real life? Anyway, I had a good weekend (OMG my birthday kid was adorable and liked Star Wars), so I figured I'd write out a little something with my workplace mentioned. I hope you enjoyed this guys and thanks so much for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	93. Chapter 93

Hey guys! Sorry for the absence; I've had a research paper to work on and one hell of a hard time finding sources… stupid publication constraints! Anyway, I'm back and wanted to get this up before I head to class so… thanks to Israel Pena for the prompt, and while I own absolutely nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Graduation Party**_

"We're free! We passed their tests and now we're free!" Nora was jumping from bed to bed, never once touching the ground in her excitement. They would be grateful for that energy later, when they went to the large party Yang and Weiss had planned, but for their small team party? They still weren't quite sure how to handle Nora's energy.

"Nora…" Ren started to move forward, stopping when Nora waved her hands frantically in the air for him to stop moving.

"No! This is the last time I can do this, because when we're out the door tomorrow, this is no longer our room and they'll give it to some other team who won't be as awesome as us! So this is our party!" Nora stopped on her bed, bouncing carelessly as she rambled. "We have soda and snacks and all of us, so we'll have one last awesome party with just the best team on campus: Us!"

The rest of Team JNPR sent each other amused looks before shrugging. _Might as well have one last event here…_

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

'Can you believe we're official now? Even Jaune is!" Nora was cuddled comfortabely against Ren, just finishing off her sixth soda of the hour effortlessly. "And we get to go out on _official_ missions! No more unofficially beating up bad guys!"

"Yeah…" Jaune glanced at his teammates –technically _former_ teammates now- as he lifted his own drink. It was almost surreal to think they weren't going to class tomorrow…

"But we'll do amazing missions together! All the Grimm should beware, 'cause we'll beat them all up!" The arm Nora threw up excitedly nearly hit Ren in the face before he moved it.

"We?" His voice was amused, something even Jaune and Pyrrha could recognize after all these years together.

"Well duh! We're Team JNPR, only the most awesome team ever!" Nora's face was bewildered, as if separating had never crossed her mind. "How else would we do it?"

The team looked at each other before breaking out in relieved laughter. Of course they would be together, especially if Nora had anything to say about it; they all worked best at each other's sides!

* * *

So… I'll be totally honest. I don't have any clue what happens at a graduation party. I never had one, and most people I asked mentioned drinking and actual partying… and I kinda wanted a sweet little team based one with minor worries about the future… which is probably what I would have spent my non-existent party doing. Worrying about the future. Hahahahahaha… anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	94. Chapter 94

Hey everyone! I'm babysitting my niece, but since Nana's home, I have a little bit of free time while she throws a fit. Because it's amusing and yet sad at the same time –she's misbehaving so this is all her fault but still… It's her first time back in a month though, and she's still getting re-used to the rules… anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Cravings**_

"I want chocolate, with bacon, and some pickles with ice cream! Ooh, lots of pickles and ice cream! Strawberry ice cream and pickles!"

Jaune had not come equipped to deal with his hyperactive teammate, and froze in terror in the doorway. Where was Ren? Surely Ren was better off being the one dealing with Nora's incredibly odd, yet familiar sounding cravings!

"I'll… I'll go get some!" Jaune, feeling trapped, escaped to get what Nora demanded before anything bad happened.

Nora waited a few seconds for him to be gone before bursting out in amused laughter. "Did you see his face? Oh, that was beautiful! Pyrrha, imagine his face when the cravings are real and he has to get them before you use your semblance to throw him into a wall!"

"And what about Ren and your cravings?" Pyrrha leaned up against her bed comfortably, undeniably amused to be part of Nora's prank.

"Ren already goes and grabs things that I crave _all_ the time!" Nora announced proudly, leaning back into her pillows with a giggle. "So it'll be totally fine!"

By the time Jaune made it back with Nora's strange demands, both of the girls were sufficiently amused enough to actually eat a few bites of the odd foods before giving up for something for normal.

* * *

Niece reminds me of babies, which reminds me of pregnancies, which means food cravings. Mwahaha! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	95. Chapter 95

So, this is a mix of my inspiration and mostly a prompt from my friend OtterOuji, and while I'm trying to draw out these last chapters, because I'm enjoying it so much, I couldn't wait too long! Also, mentions of next project like this after the drabble, in case anyone is interested. I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Legendary Heroes**_

"Yes! Die, you stupid imp things! You dare stand in my way, the great Linkle! I shall destroy you! Wait, what the heck is that thing?" Nora rolled over on the ground, holding the game system tightly so she could keep an eye on the action. "Dodongo? That looks like it would be fun to ride!"

Ren glanced over at his partner, slightly irritated at how much time Nora was investing into this video game, instead of talking to him. Ever since she had discovered this "Linkle" character, Nora had spent hours staring at the screen instead of chattering at Ren. She didn't even ask for pancakes!

"No! Stupid Dodongo! Just eat the bombs already! I said EAT IT!" Nora was yelling at her game, pounding the keys furiously as if that would give her the desired result. It seemed to have worked, if her relaxed demeanor and triumphant yells were anything to go by.

As Nora continued to mash the buttons in some random pattern Ren couldn't figure, the boy placed a plate of pancakes down next to his partner silently. Even if she was distracted, he couldn't leave her alone… and with her obsession with this game, Ren was beginning to doubt Nora would even put it down to eat!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Later that evening, Ren walked into the room after a relaxing _quiet_ time in the library, for once without his ever-present partner. It was still quiet in the room, and Nora was asleep and curled up under her blankets, unaware of what had happened throughout the day.

But the plate of pancakes was now empty, with a hurriedly scribbled note next to it.

 _Linkle might be totally awesome, but you're MY hero! Thanks for the pancakes!_

Ren smiled to himself, relaxing in a way he never would had anyone else been awake, cleaning up the plate as quietly as he could before heading to bed himself.

From under her blankets, Nora smiled to herself, promising herself that she would never let Ren find out that she had seen him in that position. After all, he was just too cute when he thought no one was watching!

* * *

I might be a little obsessed with Hyrule Warriors… and I might be a little too obsessed with Linkle. She is only the coolest most adorkable character I have ever played as... and I will definitely cosplay her... after I finish with Nora.

Anyway, since this series is almost done, I wanted to see what people would think if I did another Renora series (of unknown length) for AU one-shots. Think like... Pirate!AU or stuff like that. However, since they would be longer chapters, the uploads would likely be a little slower and less consistent. I do have some stand-alone ideas as well that I would do on top of those (However, as my notes for them have gone missing, those might take a while.)

However, I did want to have a constant, reliable story like this, so I figured I'd throw the idea out there since there's only a few chapters left. But seriously guys, you have been incredible, and the reason this story kept updating was because of all of you guys!

So thanks so much for being here guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	96. Chapter 96

So… yes, I know they are a little OOC. That is the point! Anyway, this prompt came from Chlora Valkyrie, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Role Reversal**_

"Ren…" Nora leaned over her partner, putting a hand over his easily. "The tapping. It needs to stop."

Ren managed to stop tapping his fingers, but his foot started tapping rapidly on the ground instead. Nora sighed, sitting down next to Ren quietly, watching as he attempted to do schoolwork while obviously wanting to escape.

"Ren…" Nora leaned into Ren's side comfortably, smiling up at her partner brightly. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Nora watched calmly as Ren took the opportunity to get up and move immediately, standing up slowly after him. Even when he left ahead of her, Nora smiled to herself as she followed. No matter how much energy he had, Ren was obviously trying… but Nora would still help him get that energy out any way he needed to.

Especially if it meant they got to spend more time together!

* * *

I tried, but I see Ren's hyperactivity being more a "can't sit still" kind of thing, instead of a rambling babbling kind like Nora's. And to make Nora the one who helped keep him calm… it was fun, but it took some time!

Plus, procrastinating on a paper due tomorrow. But I'll have time to read a few chapters for sources and add them in tonight, so I'll be fine to work on it after class. I finished early, so this is what I do!

Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	97. Chapter 97

I DID IT! I FINISHED MY PAPER AND THIS IS A WAY TO REWARD MYSELF! Anyway, I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Success**_

"We're done! I did it!" Nora bounced and cheered in the halls, while Ren walked behind her slowly. "Freedom is now mine!"

Ren followed silently, trying his best to ignore his fatigue. He had been up all night with Nora, researching and finding sources as quickly as possible, but he wasn't having quite the same reaction to exhausted as she did.

And maybe it was because he was exhausted, but Ren was relatively sure he'd never understand exactly how Nora had finished an eight-page research paper in just one night!

* * *

There we go guys! The story is almost done (I actually have the last one written already, but I want to see if there's any more prompts for the last two chapters), and yeah… I'm a little hyper right now, so I'll just go before I start rambling. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	98. Chapter 98

Hey guys! I totally meant to write something up yesterday, but then my mom fell and stepped on the foot she should not have stepped on, so… yeah. I figured since it's early morning for me and I was dragged downstairs, I'd write something for y'all before I go watch The Night Manager episode. Because Tom Hiddleston. And Hugh Laurie. _Yes_. Anyway, credit for this prompt goes to animemlpwhovian, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Regret**_

Nora didn't have many regrets in her life. For the most part, she would jump and leap right into trouble and never worry about it. If nothing bad happened because of it, then there was nothing to regret. There were the major things, like not being strong enough to protect her family (despite her being a child at the time, so no one could have expected her to) and not making a big effort to have a normal family relationship afterwards -though in her defense, she had Ren, and Nora hadn't wanted to be taken care of anyway. She took care of herself, with Ren's help, just fine.

So whenever people asked what she'd change from her past, Nora didn't really have an answer. Why worry about it, and have all those heavy regrets, when you _couldn't_ go back and change things?

Besides, one of the most important decisions she'd ever made had led to her being right here at Beacon… and Nora would never regret reaching out for Ren's hand.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Ren sometimes regretted reaching out to Nora when they were smaller. It was a feeling that left him feeling guilty and wrong, but he didn't like to lie to himself about why he felt that way. Not because he didn't like her, or that he wanted her gone, but because he liked her _too much_.

It was difficult to be part of a partnership where they both loved each other -of that there was no doubt- but one person loved the other in a completely different way. Ren knew that he had most of Nora's attention for now, but he also knew that could change… and he didn't want it to.

He also knew that she loved him, but they weren't "together-together". They were _just friends_.

Sometimes, he really regretted the decision that had solidified their friendship so long ago… because if he hadn't known and loved Nora so much throughout the years, and realized what he could lose, Ren might have had the courage to tell her.

* * *

Who says something can't be sad and cute at the same time? Not me! Haha, I actually aimed for that cute-ish thing for Nora, and the not so cute for Ren. Because I wanted to do a thing, but I'm not sure what that thing was… Anyway, I'm gonna go off and watch two amazing (and let's face it, I'm kinda only watching it because Hiddleston is just really attractive to me for some reason) actors, so thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	99. Chapter 99

Okay guys, I got a few prompts, but as this is the 2nd to last chapter (and I already had prompt 100 decided) I'm compiling them all together in one chapter! I'll have the prompter named right after the prompt title, so while I own nothing, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Potion (claraowl)**_

"And then you put in…" Ren didn't listen to the professor, not the way most people would have expected, but as he'd read ahead in his potions book, he already knew what to do. In fact, he was a good three steps ahead of the rest of the class before Nora looked over and decided to make her own 'improvements' on his potion.

He really had to change his seat. At the rate they were going, there was going to be an explosion during every class… if Nora didn't blow up the classroom first!

 _ **Transfiguration (claraowl)**_

Nora was quite enthusiastic about transfiguration, even if she hadn't quite mastered the skill yet. In fact, she spent quite a bit of time working on transfiguring herself, and half the time, Ren had to put her back to normal.

At the moment, he was actually impressed at Nora's ability though. He doubted anyone else in their class would have succeeded in turning themselves into an animal completely. However…

"Nora, I don't think sloths are pink and white."

"So?" Sloth Nora was -very slowly- waving her arms in the air. "I look awesome!"

 _ **Forgiveness (Chlora Valkyrie)**_

Ren always forgave Nora. It didn't matter what she did, or how completely awful she could act sometimes. There was never any question about forgiving her for any misdeed, not when Ren was the one doing the forgiving.

Because Ren understood everything about Nora. Everything that motivated her, or would convince her that some insane idea was a _good_ one… he knew her better than anything else. And forgiving her was easy when Ren knew exactly where those actions came from.

That, and he was obviously in love with her, and would have forgiven her for a lot worse just to make her happy.

* * *

And there we go guys! Only one more chapter (which I'll post tonight or tomorrow morning) and then it ends… you guys have been completely awesome, and I send you all hugs, cookies, and all the good things! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	100. Chapter 100

Hey guys! This is the final chapter, and you guys are all totally awesome for sticking it out this long and making this story keep going until the end! I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The End**_

Nora glanced back towards Beacon one last time, mentally travelling back through the halls, and the dorms, back to the life she'd lived for years. Looking back, it was so simply perfect, despite everything they'd faced -including the many times they'd almost died.

But, turning again…. Nora saw the three people who had stopped to wait for her. Jaune, surprisingly reliable and undeniably charming -as a brother figure of course. Pyrrha, who had seemed a little snobby at first… but was just a little awkward and always supportive -if it wasn't some crazy prank Nora planned.

And Ren. Ren, who was always there, who could always find a way to make things right. Ren, who stopped and probably knew why his partner had stopped to take one final look at their school time home.

Nora grinned, running to catch up with her friends as fast as she could. The memories were fun, but this wasn't the end. While their time at Beacon was over, their leaving was just the _beginning_ of a brand new adventure…

And it was an adventure Nora couldn't wait to start!

* * *

And there it is guys! This has been one incredible journey, and I'm so glad that you guys were here this whole time! You guys have been absolutely amazing, and I am so thankful for that! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next story!


End file.
